Reflecting On A Mess
by Shiggity Shwa
Summary: Last chapter up, it sucks but...
1. Rememberance Of What Is Important

this is my first attempt at a serious story. I'll probably end up writing more, but for now this will have to do.  
  
Chapter one  
Remembrance of what is important  
  
Things can change so quickly. Within milliseconds, your whole world can be flipped upside down. Shattered into a million pieces, crumpled like a useless piece of paper. Whether it be the truck the instantly plowed into the side of your car, the cancerous cell which has just completed the final stage of mitosis, or the fertilized egg, which has just begun to divide.  
  
Shayera thought about these ideas as she sat on the window seat in her newly purchased apartment. She thought about all the events which had just briefly happened in the past. The simple thought of what had happened, tore her once steeled heart, to tiny, love bleeding fragments. She had no one now. All the friends who trusted in her abandoned her. Those whom loved her, glared upon her with repugnance.  
  
She cried silently into the comfort of the darkened room. Recalling the events that had cost her, her friends, her loved ones, and her future.  
  
"You never stopped lying. NOT ONCE!" John Stewart was yelling at Shayera.  
  
"That's not true," she said, trying to get in her half of the argument, "I abandoned my home planet, to help Earth. Sure first I was sent here as a spy, but I barely kept in contact. I haven't even talked to Katar in three years. I told him I would not go along with the invasion. He was so pig headed that he still thought I would. I posed on that side so I could see what they were up to. To help you and the Justice League stop them."  
  
"That's all just one big hyperbole. You were with the Thanagarians, until they started loosing!" he contradicted.  
  
"That's not true! I was captured after I freed you from the prison on the main ship. I sacrificed myself to get valuable information that saved the planet."  
  
"You acted selfishly! You only wanted to save yourself." He shot back. His words hit her like a two ton safe.  
  
She was being questioned. It was after the invasion, Earth had become victorious. The League was deciding what to do with their 'traitor'. She remembered giving many interrogations back on Thanagar. She couldn't believe that the League would do this to her.  
  
What hurt her mainly was that the person she loved the most, the person who she'd give her life for (which she almost did), the person who was once willing to give his life for her, was heading it. He didn't care about her anymore. What she did, or where she went didn't even cross his mind. He just wanted her away from him.  
  
"What you did was unforgivable Hawkgirl," that stung her. He used to always call her Shay. "You are being asked to leave the Justice League."  
  
"What?!" she gasped, tears welling in her beautiful jaded eyes, "No I helped you, I would never hurt the league, most of all you John."  
  
"There was a time Hawkgirl, when I could believe those words." She closed her eyes and tears streamed down her face. Her heart was officially broken. Nothing could be worse than this news. She couldn't breathe it felt like someone had kicked the air out of her.  
  
She was asked to leave that very same day. However, she didn't have to leave Earth. She could still remain there, but had to sever all ties with the Justice League. She was not allowed to keep in touch with any of them. It didn't seem to affect them much, they all hated her anyway.  
  
She was in her room at Bruce Wayne's mansion. Collecting objects which she had managed to save from the previous events. She only had two pairs of pants and three tops. She wasn't worried about that she was worried about where to go. If this had happened to her two years ago, she would've known what to do. She was strong then. Not like now, where ever minute was a complete let down.  
  
She knew very well that she would miss each of her friends. Not as the crime fighting team they were, but as the individuals she had come to know them as. Clark was always happy and hopelessly trusting and optimistic. Bruce was very hard to understand and get to know. He had his own world, which everyone had a special part in, and she respected him for that. Diana with her strong choices, and reasoning words, Shay wished that she'd gotten to know her better. J'onn's kindly phrased sentences. He would always hear both sides of an argument. Wally and his childish pranks, he could always make her laugh even in her saddest moment. She wished they were on speaking basis now. And finally John, she loved him so much. She thought that they would always be together. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, as she realized that she would never wake up next to him again, or never feel the soft touch of his lips to hers.  
  
She couldn't take anymore. She collapsed on the bed, sobbing hysterically. Her breathing was becoming irregular, if she didn't stop soon, she'd probably pass out. She didn't care. No one else would either. She was a misfit, a black sheep.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on 'her' door. She never stopped crying, not even for a second. She never got up and answered the door, she never even acknowledged it. The door knob turned and someone came into the room. She never lifted her head from her hands to see who it was. They were probably in the room to tell her to get a move on and ship out.  
  
Then something surprising happened. Something not so out of the ordinary, but something Shay thought she would never experience again in her lifetime. The figure that had knocked walked into the room, closed the door, and sat beside her. It then took her in its arms and hugged her. She started breathing slower, relaxing. But who was it. Who cared enough for her to break the rules? That no one was to see her off. That no one was to talk to her before or after her departure.  
  
She took a shaky hand and raised it to her pain stricken face and wiped a dreary eye, then looked up at her rescuer. It was Wally. Off all people it was Wally. His glistening green eyes held empathy for her. He brought her forehead to his lips and gently placed an understanding kiss. This made her sob even more.  
  
"Don't worry Shay, you'll get through this." He whispered comfortingly as he stroked her hair.  
  
Finally after weeping solidly for ten minutes, she managed to murmur, "Wally, what are you doing here? You could get in serious trouble."  
  
"That doesn't matter Shay. You've been my friend, and been there through some of my rough times. I'm not just going to leave you because you did something wrong."  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong though," she bawled.  
  
"I know, I know," Wally said as he held her head to his chest, comforting her the best possible way he knew how.  
  
"I don't know what to do Wally. I have no where to go, I'm just a big failure. It'd been better off if I'd just died when Katar tried to kill me" she said memories once again flushing through her head.  
  
He grabbed her by her weak, shaking shoulders with his strong hands. He looked into her deep emerald eyes and spoke honestly; "Don't you ever say that again," his eyes were still focused on hers, unblinking. "Katar was a monster. He was an A-bomb waiting to go Hiroshima on your ass. You took the abuse as long as you could, but we all have our limits. She turned her head so it faced the ground.  
  
"Anyway, I came here to help you. I know you have nowhere to go, and I found an apartment for you." He said letting go of her frail shoulders and putting on a weak smile.  
  
"How could you have possibly known I would need one," she asked as she sniveled.  
  
"Come on Shay. This is the Justice League, the biggest group of stuck up pretentious bastards. How could you not think they were going to keep you in the group?"  
  
"I guess your right. After all I wasn't that popular to begin with."  
  
"Well with John you were..." his voice trailed of. He regretted saying that the moment it came out of his mouth.  
  
"Yeah," Shay nodded her head, while biting her lower lip to hold in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes genuinely held regret.  
  
"That's okay,' she said with a weak smile as tears slide from there hiding spot in the corners of her eyes, "I'm gonna need to get over it sooner or later."  
  
"Well why don't we get you to that apartment, I already made an appointment," he got up and grabbed her bag. Offered her a hand, she took it and stood up. The sat back down on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Wally as he stopped from the door.  
  
Shayera masked her pain with concern, "What happens if someone sees you with me?"  
  
"No one will be watching you, and if they are that's why they call me the Flash. Now what's really wrong?"  
  
"Ever since I recovered from Katar's attack I've been getting dizzy very easily. I get headaches, loose my appetite, and throw up a lot." She said holding her knees together, and feeling quite embarrassed.  
  
"Maybe we should go see J'onn?" queried Flash.  
  
"Oh no, if you get caught with me, you'll be kicked out, but I couldn't do it to J'onn and you."  
  
"You can and will," decided Flash.  
  
"No Wally, really. Running me to J'onn will just make me dizzier."  
  
"Oh there is no need for that. I've already called out to him telepathically."  
  
"Flash, no!" she cried in horror, "He doesn't like me remember? He'll get mad"  
  
"On the contrary, I got upset when it was decided for to leave," said J'onn as he phased through the floor carrying a bag. He stood in front of her and gave her a tiny Martian smile, "Now what seems to be the problem."  
  
Shayera was flabbergasted. She had never expected that J'onn to get upset, especially at her departure.  
  
When she said nothing, Wally stepped up to the plate, "Ever since her little near fatal tiff with Katar, she's been dizzy and ralphing on a regular basis."  
  
She gave him on of her glares. Hey, he may be one of her only friends, but that didn't mean he got special exceptions.  
  
"I figured I was just having a reaction to the medication you gave me. That's why I never mentioned anything."  
  
"That may be the cause, but I would still feel more comfortable if I could do a blood test."  
  
"Won't you get in trouble?"  
  
"I will if they find out but..." he opened up the bad with all the necessities to do a blood test. He tightly, but quickly tightened the elastic around her arm to raise her vein. The swiftly drew the red liquid into the syringe. Then put a Band-Aid atop the small abrasion.  
  
"What no Sesame Street ones?" asked Flash. Both J'onn and Shayera glared at him.  
  
"I will do the test and right down the results and give them to Flash to give to you. I'm assuming you two will keep in contact."  
  
"Yeah, I'm taking care of Feathers as she gets her wings steady. Ha get it?" Once again all Wally received was glares.  
  
Needless to say, the apartment was hers after Wally played some charming lines on the Landlord. And her she was the next day. Sitting in her apartment. She was sure glad that she had saved most pay cheques she had received.  
  
Now she sat in her gloomy dark apartment, on the window seat. She watched the rain fall. It was really pouring, as if someone were crying for her. But honestly, who would?  
  
Her apartment was almost empty. Only a bed, a chair and a table, she had received all her appliances with her apartment. Honestly, she didn't think she needed more. Until that was she received the news.  
  
Flash had dropped by her results very quickly that morning. It had been while she was sleeping. In a white paper envelope the contents seemed untouched. Sincerely she didn't care if it was. She just figured that she was experiencing some side affect from the drugs.  
  
She supposed to other people it would be better news, but not to her. This was the worse possible time for this to occur. She was pregnant. And she knew for a fake that the baby was John's.  
  
He'd never talk to her. Her baby would grow up without a father just as she had. But she'd be damned if she was going to let her child live a trashy life like hers had been. She was going to keep this child and love it more than John could. She was always going to be there for it.  
  
Thinking about the position she was in, she touched her belly lightly. Laying her hand gently spread across, she sighed as she thought about the life growing there. She started to view the situation differently. Instead of a damnation, maybe this was a blessing. She laughed quietly as rain pounded against the window. She was going to be one hell of a mother.  
  
Yeah it's pretty different from my funny funny ha ha story. But I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. 


	2. A New Crib

Chapter 2  
A new Crib  
  
The next day she woke up in her new apartment. The light was streaming through the gigantic windows, it was splashed across the floor and now heating her exposed cheek.  
  
She grumbled. Today she did not want to get up. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to lie on her mattress, under her one sheet, and sleep for the rest of her life if she could. Hey maybe when she woke up the baby would be born.  
  
That thought jumped into her mind. She had to make sure that John couldn't find out. She knew J'onn was sworn to secrecy. He couldn't tell anyone about her files. But if he knew John was the dad, and then if John asked, he would have the right to know.  
  
But there was no way he would ever find out. He would surely never see her again and she would have abosolutely nothing to worry about. She had mixed feelings about this thought. She turned over on her side and closed her eyes desperately trying to fade out her life as of today. She began forgetting it all when she heard a familiar voice...  
  
"Shay Shay? Time to get your cute little sleepy feathered behind out of bed and shake what your papa gave you."  
  
"What?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Time to get up!" he responded, "don't make me take you out of bed!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare," she said blowing him off and closing her eyes once again.  
  
"Come on we have to go shopping, I mean come on your new predicament."  
  
"What!?" she asked shooting up from the mattress.  
  
"Your new apartment. We need to get it furnished," Wally stated as he leaned back a bit surprised by Shay's sudden burst of energy.  
  
"Oh that," she said leaning back into bed.  
  
"Wait what do you mean 'oh that', like there is something else?"  
  
"No, no nothing."  
  
"Alright that's it," Wally said tired of games. He hauled a protesting Hawkgirl out of bed. "Here's your suitcase. Here's your bathroom, go get dressed." He said rather bluntly placing her down in the bathroom then shutting the door behind him as he left.  
  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
"It took you that long just to change?" complained Wally who was flopped in her chair.  
  
She pointed to her back, "Wings remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Shayera yawned, "Do we really have to go out. I'm so tired lately."  
  
"Yes we do, you're 'apartment', if that is what you call it needs a lot of work."  
  
She looked around puzzlingly at the quick room. In seven months it wouldn't be so quiet. She then looked inquisitively at Wally, "How did you get in here?"  
  
"Oh I had an extra key made for me," he said smiling sheepishly, "Incase you never wake up one day when we need to go out, or I need to get in and you won't open up, or incase I get a really hot chick and my place is a mess."  
  
"Way to go Wally," she sighed unconventionally. "Let's got then."  
  
She grabbed her purse and started for the door.  
  
"Oh by the way, how were the results on you test?" he asked concernedly while opening the door for her.  
  
"Oh it was negative, nothing new at all. Just some side affects." She said lying straight through her teeth  
  
They had already gone clothes shopping for three hours. She hated clothes shopping. She detested doing it by herself. It infuriated her when she went out with Diana, and now with Wally it was just plain aggravating  
  
"Maybe you should try on some lingerie?" Wally asked.  
  
"For the sixth and final time, NO!" she screamed angrily at him, "For the last time, if I don't have a boyfriend why would I need lingerie?"  
"For fun?"  
  
"Ha," she replied bluntly.  
  
"Okay so I can see your tired of clothes shopping, now we can go furniture shopping." He said smiling sweetly.  
  
She rolled her eyes. She really just wanted to sit down. She had been tired all day, not to mention that they hadn't stopped or anything to eat. "Can't we get something to eat first?"  
  
"Can't we go after furniture shopping, I mean come on we're on a tight schedule here," he whined impatiently  
  
"I guess so," her stomach was rumbling with fury. "Why are you so interested in helping me get my furniture?"  
  
"Well, you have no idea what to get. You have a budget and you have to stick to it. Plus I just love to help," Shay starred him down, "Okay, my mom decorated my apartment."  
  
Shay had to laugh at this. She could just picture Wally's mother bickering at him for not painting his front room the color she approved of.  
  
Wally drove to the furniture store. Shay really wasn't interested in any of it. She just wanted to buy the first thing she saw so she could go home and eat and sleep.  
  
"Okay Shay, here are the couches..." he began but he was cut of by her.  
  
"Good, great, let's buy this one and leave."  
  
"Its five thousand dollars," he said as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So?"  
  
"YOU CAN'T SPEND FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS ON A COUCH!" he screamed in the middle of the store.  
  
"Sorry," she replied quietly.  
  
Wally sighed, "Its okay. I'm going to go up to the second level to see if there are anymore couches. Just stay here okay."  
  
"Okay," Complied Shay as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"And no taking candy from strangers," Wally joked.  
  
"But I'm so hungry."  
  
Wally laughed and then headed for the stairs which took him to the next level of the apartment building. He sighed, if he could only go faster he would've already been back downstairs. He didn't know what was up with Shay, and that worried him a bit. He understood that she would feel down after being booted from the league, but she was a little to depressed. She just wanted to sleep all day and drown her insecurities and feelings in food.  
  
He had to make her feel better. He was the only friend he had right now, basically he had to take care of her. She may not appreciate it now, but in his heart he knew one day she would.  
  
She was sitting on the couch. Waiting patiently, her heart pounding, her stomach demanding food. She couldn't take it anymore, she was hungry and she needed to eat. She remembered learning in school how food was an essential necessity for Thanagarians who were expecting. Not eating a day could result in dire consequences. She was about to go upstairs and retrieve Flash when something caught her eye. She slowly walked over and put her hands on a certain piece of furniture, she was speechless.  
  
He walked down the stairs to the spot where he left her. There were no more couches upstairs it had been a total waste of time. He was now feeling the pain of hunger to, his high metabolism kicking in. He should have listened to Shay before, now he was sure that they were both feeling the pain. He would go get her and go out for lunch, his treat for sure. He arrived at the couch where she was left, but she wasn't there.  
  
"Oh boy," he sighed.  
  
He immediately took notice of his surrounding. A couple people around. He walked around the display a couple of times, and then decided to start panicking. Where could she be? There was no way she could blend in with the crowd this good! She had fricking wings! What if she was taken? No, she was previously Hawkgirl. There was no way she'd go without a fight. But what if she was gassed? Those bastards! He went to go to the managers office to ask to see the security tapes. But something caught his eye, it was Shay, in the last place he expected her to be.  
  
She was in complete limbo, she was no where, she didn't realize where she was, she was no longer in a furniture store. She just stood with her hand on that certain piece of furniture staring at it. It wasn't until she heard a certain familiar voice, that she was pulled back into reality.  
  
He stood there staring at her, feeling a wave of relief hit him hard. He didn't know why she was over here, or why she didn't move. For a long time he just gazed at her staring. He finally asked after a long pause, "Umm Shay, why are you holding on to that crib so tight?"  
  
She left go of the crib slowly. Her hand fell limply to her side, she turned around to face him. Tears filled her jaded eyes. They looked glazed over. Just the image of her looking like this made Wally's heart sink.  
  
He took a step toward her and grabbed her intently by the shoulders and looked into her eyes once again. It felt like déjà vu only in a different setting. "Shay," he asked confused, "What's the matter?"  
  
She broke down once again in his strong arms. Salt water raced down her face and soaked Wally's jacket. He hugged her tenderly "Hey come on now, I know the price is expensive, but you won't need one of those."  
  
This only made her cry harder, which reacted and her body gave her a splitting headache. A decade seemed to pass that he held her when she finally spoke.  
  
"Yes, I will," her voice was almost inaudible it was so quiet.  
  
"You will what?" Wally gently asked.  
  
"Need one of these," she pointed to the piece of furniture in question.  
  
"No you won't," he chuckled a bit, "those are for people who are expecting babies."  
  
"I know Wally," she replied looked at him straight faced.  
  
"But that means."  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
To be continued  
  
Sorry it took me so long to write a second chapter, a third in along the way. 


	3. Vegetable Stir Fry

Really short dramatic chapter, but don't worry, it gets better   
  
Chapter 3  
Vegetable Stir Fry  
  
The words hung in the atmosphere for an extensive amount of time. Wally just stood, looking straight ahead with his mouth wide open. Shay stood idol, looking towards the ground. She didn't know what was going to happen now.

She tilted her head upwards to face his; he was still in complete shock. She put her hand carefully on his shoulder in hopes of some reaction. He looked down and his eyes once again met hers."Wally," she spoke cautiously, "I know that..." At that point she was cut off by him; apparently he had found his voice."Not now Shay," he spoke harshly, her face portrayed that his words had hurt her. He took note of this and quickly added, "Not here I mean, come on," he grabbed her hand, "We've done enough damage here and I'm pretty sure we're both starving."They walked out of the store, many people noticed them, but never heard the words of the conversation. Wally led her to the food court, where they found a table."You stay here," he said gesturing towards the table, "I'll go get us some chow. What do you want for lunch, I guess?" he said taking a quick glance at his watch."It doesn't matter," she responded desolately."Okay then," answered Wally and was off to get some food.She sat at the table, slouching over a bit. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She wasn't even going to tell him. It was an accident. A horrible accident, hell her whole life had been a horrible accident. Wally was never supposed to now about the baby. Well he was going to have to figure it out eventually, maybe when she put on weight, or when she came home one night with a winged infant. The fact the he knew didn't bother her, but was he going to tell John? They used to be best friends after all. John would definitely hate this child. He would hate everything it symbolized, all the love they once had for each other, the love she still had for him.He was standing in line, thinking about the news he had just received. It had shocked him, but what hit him worse was the fact that Shay hadn't told him before. She really didn't need to go through this alone. After being kicked out of the League there was no way she could handle a child alone. Then the next thought made him angry. If that baby was John's, THAT was the last thing she needed. She might hate John for the child, even worse she might hate the child."Can I help you sir?""Huh?" he asked popping out of his thought stream."Can I take your order?" said the cashier at the Tai fast food restaurant."Oh yeah, can I have two vegetable stir fries and three number 5's?"The sound of Wally placing the food on the table surprised her. It pulled her out of her self loathing vicious circle. She looked up at him with startled eyes."Sorry," he responded when he saw her reaction."It's okay, what is this?""Oh I got you two vegetable stir fries because I know you're a vegetarian, and that you were super hungry."She smiled but she didn't look up, she didn't feel like talking about the mess she'd gotten herself into with anybody at the moment. The silence between them lingered in the food court. There were many conversations happening, children crying and screaming, the slow music played out of the intercom, but there was no talking between them.Finally Wally broke the silence with a question, "When did you know?"  
Shay looked up at him, her eyes were empty. There was no trace of feeling inside of them, "I kind of guessed it when I started getting sick in the morning. I just kept blaming it on the medicine I was taking to recover from Katar's attack, but I basically knew that was just a scapegoat.Wally looked at her caringly. He wanted to help her, but there was really nothing he could do. He could only be a friend to her, someone to go to, a shoulder to cry on. He asked only one more question. One of which he regretted as soon as the words left his mouth."Do you know whose it is?" remorse hit him in the stomach like a brick.She was moving her food around on the plate with her fork. Still hanging her head she replied, "I've only been with one person since I've arrived on Earth.""Shay, are you sure you can handle this baby? I mean, you're not going to hate it are you?"When she heard this she looked up at him, "Why would I hate my own baby? It was an accident, understandable, but sometimes the best things in life are accidents."He smiled at her, this was the Hawkgirl he remembered, "And what does John think about all this?""John doesn't know and you can't tell him." She answered quickly."What?" he asked shocked."You can't let him know. He might hate this baby as much as he hates me now. I don't want him coming back and doing something stupid.""John would never do anything to hurt you," Flash retorted."The old John that loved me never would have. He doesn't care for me now; you weren't with him in the interrogation room.""So your kid isn't going to have a dad?""I guess so."She kept playing with her food a bit more. Suddenly she put the fork down and wiped a tear from her eye, "My baby's not going to have a father," she whisperedWally moved his hand across the table and took her hand in his, "You're kid may not have a father, but it will have the best mom, and 'Uncle Wally' in the world.She smiled at him, and he returned it."Wally, you have something in your teeth," she giggled."Oh sure, ruin the sentimental moment."Had to end it on a funny moment. There was way too much crying. Chapter four is being written, and should be posted soon. 


	4. The Name Game

Another short but sweet chapter PS, thank you for all of your lovely reviews  
  
Chapter 4  
The Name game  
  
She sat on her couch, in her pajamas, watching commercials, eating rocky road ice cream. It was about 3pm, all the good talk shows were coming on. She liked watching them because they made her life seem so much better. She put the finished ice cream container down on the table and licked the remaining chocolate off of the spoon.  
  
She was now six months into the pregnancy. She hadn't grown much, but her wings had. When Thanagarians were pregnant, there wings grow to accommodate the extra weight caused by the baby. They would return to the normal size, as would her stomach after her baby was born.  
  
She could only get checked up by J'onn every two months, since it was very seldom that J'onn left the tower by himself. But she still had Wally, and it he didn't get to her house soon with strawberry milkshake and dill pickle chips, she was going to ring his neck! He was after all the world's fastest man. Why was he being so slow now?  
  
Suddenly she heard keys jingling in the door; she shot up of the couch and yelled, "Its open!"  
  
Wally walked in with a bag of groceries, which was instantly snatched out of his hands by Shay who returned to the couch with them.  
  
"Nice to see you to," he said hanging his coat up in the closet.  
  
"Sorry but Jerry Springer just started," she said sipping on her extra large strawberry milkshake.  
  
"Damn, did I miss anything?" he asked as he zipped next to her on the couch and began eating the chips.  
  
"Nope but today's topic is 'Hillbilly Love'," she chuckled as she grabbed another bag of chips and started to demolish them.  
  
Wally laughed, "So you know it's gotta be good."  
  
The commercial break started, "Hey, thanks for picking up the snacks by the way," she said gratefully.  
  
"Oh no problem, the funny thing was Harvey's was all out of strawberry milkshakes, So I had to go to McDonalds," he said eating a Twinkie.  
  
"Oh you didn't have to do that for me," she said apologetically.  
  
"Yeah I did or you would've strangled me."  
  
"True," she smiled. She was almost done her bag of chips and had her eyes on a second.  
  
"Oh," Wally remembered, "I also went on a convenience store shopping spree, so we have basically every single kind of candy ever invented. And before you apologize and say 'I don't have to do it for you', don't I eat like this anyway." He replied with horse shoe eyes.  
  
"Lucky you, you never even gain a pound," Shayera stated as she looked at her growing stomach.  
  
"Yeah, but you have a reason for gaining weight," he said grinning, then he looked serious for a moment, "What are you going to name him?"  
  
She laughed, "Him? What makes you think it's going to be a boy?"  
  
"I just have a second nature about these things. So what are you going to name him?"  
  
"Haven't thought about that yet," she said sipping hard on her straw.  
  
"Well you're not going to name him after John right?" A hard glare at him answered that question, "Okay, then how about your dad?"  
  
"My dad was a horrible man," she stated bluntly.  
  
"Really?" Flash looked surprised, "How so?"  
  
"Well he slept with my mother when she was thirteen; he was forty four I think. He had a high rank in the police force or something like that. My mother was from a very rich and popular family, so having me would cause uproar, so she abandoned me at the dump. She died in a terrorist bombing later when I was ten or so." She explained shamefully.  
  
Wally looked at her with wide eyes, she had never told anyone about her past and now he knew why. How could anyone abandon a baby in a dump for their rank in society?  
  
"Shay, I'm sorry," was all he could say  
  
"Ha, don't be, I wouldn't be as strong as I am today if that hadn't happened," she admitted, "but you can see why my fathers name is out."  
  
"Yeah, well how about Bob?"  
  
"Bob?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, Bob it's a normal name."  
  
"Where in the world did you think of Bob?"  
  
"Well, that hillbilly's name was Bob Bubba Ray Stanton, but everyone just calls him Scooter, so I figured just Bob," he said while eating chips.  
  
She shook her head while rolling her eyes, "Bob's such a normal name, I want baby to have an exotic name."  
  
"Oh good because I figured this would happen so," he paused reaching in the grocery bag and pulled out a book, "Ta dah! The complete baby name book, complete with over fifty new age names."  
  
She laughed, "You seriously didn't."  
  
"Oh I did, because I know you and you'll wait until the last minute and then this baby will be born, and he will have no name, and then you'll just decide on the first thing you see, and then my nephew will be known as 'Chair'.  
  
"That would never happen."  
  
"It would and will now you look through this book and I'll look through the other one."  
  
"You bought two?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm supposed to help you aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah," She flipped to the boy sections and started to look for names, the room was quiet, only the flipping of pages could be heard. That and the TV  
  
"He don't give my momma any re-spection. That she de-serves. He's always playing his banjo, and he ain't tooken me to the square dancing fair in four months," a lady on the TV was complaining.  
  
Shay just sat on the couch laughing.  
  
"What?" Wally asked as he looked up from the book.  
  
"You don't take me to the square dancing fair," she snickered.  
  
"Get back to looking" he chuckled nudging her. "Hey how about Roderick?"  
  
"Umm, no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It sounds like an elderly person's name."  
  
"Well Roderick will be elderly some day."  
  
"No, he won't. Keep looking."  
  
"How about Warner? It means guarding warrior?"  
  
"No, I don't some warrior kid like all other Thanagarians, he'll be different," she said smiling.  
  
"How about..." He began.  
  
"How about I just call him Bob?"  
  
"No, it's such a normal name."  
  
"Well then I guess Chair is in the lead then."  
  
"Well how about Chima? It means falcon, and falcons are close to hawks right?"  
  
"Actually that one's not half bad. I'll keep it at the top of my list. Now, what about the girl names?" She replied.  
  
"It's not going to be a girl," he replied sure of himself, "I told you a have a gut feeling about these things."  
  
"I bet you," she got up from the couch and walked toward the kitchen, "I bet you it will be a girl just to prove you wrong."  
  
"Nope definitely going to be a boy." He rebutled back.  
  
"Wally!" she hollered, "You at all my brownies!"  
  
"I did not, I only had for small ones."  
  
"You had the biggest ones didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah."

PS, no offense to anybody who had the name Roderick or Warner, or anybody else I offended, didn't mean to in anyway. Chapter five coming at yeah soon


	5. Hello My Name Is: Chair

Thanks for all the support guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 5  
Hello My Name Is: _**Chair  
**_  
Three months crawled by slowly, but they came. Shay, with many annoying suggestions from Wally, finally decided on a name for her child. Ira was the name she chose from the dozens being verbally hurled at her from Wally's speeding mouth.  
  
Wally had been visiting her everyday now because she was past her delivery date. He was going to come over after he was done with a crisis in Peru. She really didn't want him to though. It's not like she didn't love the guy, but she was having one of her tired days.  
  
She was on her way waddling to the couch, from the kitchen when the door opened, and Wally zoomed in startling her.  
  
"There is my heavily, child-loaded, Thanagarian," he said hugging her, "No baby yet?"  
  
"No, a week and a half over due. Ira really doesn't want to see this world. But could you blame him?" she smiled, she was glad he came after all; it got boring just being by herself.  
  
"I'm sure he just wants to make an entrance, like his old Uncle Wally," he smiled, "So what are you going to do today?"  
  
She yawned, "I think I'm just going to sleep on the couch."  
  
"Oh, you want me to leave then?"  
  
"No you can stay; I mean you don't have to go."  
  
"Well I had nothing else planned."  
  
He sped to the couch and sat down. Shay took her place at the opposite end and laid her head down a pillow. She lifted her legs up and set them down on Wally's lap.  
  
"Yow, you're legs are freezing," he said putting his hands on her leg to keep them warm.  
  
"Pregnant Thanagarian's usually don't have good circulation to there feet," she yawned and laid her wings behind Wally.  
  
He looked at them with an inquisitive glare, "Were your wings always that long?"  
  
She looked up at them, "mm? No, they grow along with my belly. It's to make sure I can carry the weight of the baby. But I haven't flown in like, two months. I should really go."  
  
Wally put his warm hand on her expanded stomach, "Shay, you're over due. If you went flying people would point and say, 'it's a bird, it's a plane, no wait it's a blimp'."  
  
She scoffed, "I'm not that large," there was a pause, "Ugh, Wally you ass."  
  
"What?" he asked as she got up from the couch.  
  
"Your hand got Ira kicking, he'll never stop now. I'll never get to sleep!"  
  
"Sorry," he said rubbing the back of his head, "Hey where are you going?"  
  
"The bathroom..."  
  
One week later Flash was in the Watch Tower.  
  
"So Flash?" Superman began to ask, "Where have you been running off to these days?" he laughed at his own joke because no one else did.  
  
The entire League was gathered in the lounge, it seemed there was no world crisis happening at the moment.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked back, sipping on his straw to his mocha latté.  
  
"I mean every time your shift is done, you're out of here like a flash." He laughed once again, mostly everyone rolled there eyes.  
  
"Oh, umm to see Linda."  
  
"I thought you two broke up a while ago?" asked Diana.  
  
'Oh we did, but we got back together and she's amazing," he was telling a whale of a tale.  
  
"So when do we all get together to meet her once again?" Diana asked.  
  
"Well," Flash was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He kept it by him just incase Shay needed him.  
  
He excused himself and walked over to the corner.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Wally, it's me Shay," she said from the other connection.  
  
"Oh hi Linda, we were just talking about you!"  
  
"What, this is Shay," she replied.  
  
"I know just play along, so what's on your mind?"  
  
"What time are you off?" she asked.  
  
"No you can't come to visit my work, it's very dangerous, but I'll be off in an hour."  
  
"Perfect, because I'm in labor. And Thangarian birthing only takes minutes" she sounded dismayed.  
  
"Well what's wrong with our reservations? You made them for two, oh you can't make it. Oh you have to work overtime?" he sounded panicked, "Well that's okay, I owe my friend J'onn a meal anyways, but I'll have to see if I can get off work early, it's pretty slow here. Okay So I'll see you later tonight then. Bye sweetie."  
  
He walked back to the group, "Hey guys, is it okay if me and J'onn cut out now. I've got diner reservations that Linda made but she cancelled, and I owe J'onn a diner."  
  
"Yeah sure," Superman said happily, "I don't think there will be any emergencies."  
  
"Just don't think you can do this all the time," Said Green Lantern, who had been in a bad mood ever since the 'incident'.  
  
"Alright then J'onn lets go," Flash said hurriedly.  
  
"Yes I am very hungry," J'onn said having already read Flash's mind.  
As soon as they left the lounge, they all but ran to the hanger. And sped quickly towards Earth.  
  
Her labor was only forty-five minutes long. Luckily J'onn arrived just on time. She didn't need any drugs because the Thanagarian body's automatically supplied a painkiller. She didn't scream at all.  
  
She and J'onn were in her bedroom, while Wally waited outside trying to watch TV to keep his mind off of what was happening.  
  
Finally after one TV show, J'onn came out and said Wally could go in. Wally was smiling and to his outmost surprise so was J'onn, a big green Martian smile.  
  
"I'm going to take my leave now, please give Shayera my best." The Martian requested.  
  
Wally nodded and sped into the room. Shay was on her bed trying to sleep with her new bundle tucked under her arms, wrapped in a blanket.  
  
"Hey Feathers, are you okay?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired," she as she kept looking at her baby, "Do me a favor and take my baby? I'd like to get a little sleep," she smiled and planted a big kiss on her child's head, and handed it to Uncle Wally.  
  
"Hey there big guy," Flash was beaming, "I'm your Uncle Wally, Over there that's your mom, she tuckered out, I'm guessing from having to push your wings out," he chuckled.  
  
"Not funny," Shay intervened without opening her eyes.  
  
"Look at you; you look exactly like her, big guy. You have the same colored hair, the same piercing eyes but your skins a bit darker than her," he stopped and then whispered, "But then considering your dad you would be."  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear that," she replied without opening her eyes.  
  
"I'm trying to bond with my nephew here," he replied back, this caused her to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked with an eyebrow cocked.  
  
"Nothing, but could you do the diaper change?" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah I guess I could wing it, Ha wing it, oh never mind."  
  
He brought the baby over to the table and set it down gently. He took out a diaper. "Now don't make this harder than it has to be Big Guy."  
  
The baby looked up at him with its big, bright, green, piercing eyes.  
  
"Now you just take this and rip it off, and move that there, and bring that over there, and dispose of this over here and OH MY GOD!" he screamed.  
  
"What?!" Shay asked concerned jumping right out of bed and running to the changing table.  
  
Wally quickly did up the diaper and handed the baby to Shay.  
  
"It's, it's, it's a girl," he stuttered.  
  
"Yeah I know J'onn told me." She smiled as she put her babies chin on her own shoulder.  
  
"But what happened to my nephew! I was going to play baseball, and take fishing?"  
  
Shay laughed, "You can still teach her baseball and take her fishing."  
  
Wally pointed to the baby, "But girls do play baseball and go fishing," he was pretty upset at that moment, until a little hand reached up and grabbed his finger. He looked down at the baby, and into her gorgeous green eyes and his heart melted. "Okay maybe I will teach her that stuff, now gimme," and he took his niece.  
  
Shay laughed and sat back down on the bed.  
  
"A coochie coochie, coo. A coochie coo, wait a minute. What did you name her?" He asked.  
  
"Oh Chair," Shay replied, now lying down, "you were the one who said it was going to be a boy."  
  
He looked at her wide mouthed, "You didn't!"  
  
"No," she giggled, "I kept her name Ira. I wanted an original name, so I named her a boy's name. Besides it's all she's heard for the last three month."  
  
"Ah," Wally looked down at his beautiful niece, "Ira Chair Hol, it flows beautifully."

PS, Green Lantern will be in it a lot in one or two chapters


	6. A Super Visit

Thank you once again for all your encouraging comments. As long as you want to read more I'll keep writing it :)  
  
Chapter 6  
A Super Visit  
  
It had now been a long eight months since Ira had entered the world. She was now going through her finicky stage. She could feed herself, but she often just threw the bottle around. She had shoulder length beautiful ginger hair and fully feathered wings, since Thanagarians grow hair and feathers incredibly fast. Her eyes were still large and darkly colored green.  
  
Uncle Wally was often around. He loved his niece more than anything in the world. His new favorite pastime was making funny faces for her. This was easy for him to do since his mouth was so huge. And sometimes when he made a good one, Shayera would even let out a giggle or two.  
  
Ira would never leave Uncle Wally. There was only one person she loved more, and that was obviously her mom. When Shay went out to get groceries or just for some free time, the moment she came back, Ira's small arms reached for her desperately. It was only fair since they did everything together.  
  
But now was a bad day, it had been thunder storming all day long. It was as black as night outside, the fact that Shayera's windows were giant didn't help.  
  
Ira sat in her high chair, aimlessly threw her bottle on the floor, and giggled.  
  
"Ira, sweetie, you have to drink your milk before you have you nap, otherwise you're going to be hungry when you get up and it will demolish the whole schedule," Shay explained calmly as she walked over and picked up the bottle. She handed it back to Ira and turned around to clean up the kitchen a bit.  
  
"Bah!" Ira screamed as she threw the bottle back down on ground and giggled. It rolled down the stairs and hit the ground.  
  
Shay picked up the bottle and cocked an eyebrow at little Ira who had the biggest smile on her face, "I take it this means that we're going straight for the nap then?"  
  
She walked over and undid the highchair, she carefully lifted Ira out. When starting to walk to Ira's room, the baby started howling.  
  
"What? What?" asked a concerned Shay, holding up the baby at eyelevel. Ira reached out for her bottle now, as her face turned red and tears streamed down her face.  
  
Shay moaned, "Make up you mind will ya?" She walked over and retrieved the bottle. She handed it to Ira, who graciously accepted it. Shay then walked over to the couch and waited for Ira to finish, so she could put her down.  
  
"Just wait until your Uncle Wally gets here."

An hour later when Ira finally agreed to go down for her nap Shay was exhausted. She flopped down on the couch and stretched for the remote, until she realized she had a kitchen to clean and clothes to fold. She groaned and got back to her feet again walking towards the kitchen.  
  
She washed up the dishes in the sink and cleaned up the counter. Then she swept the floor. She had the intention of folding the clothes while she sat down and watched TV, and they would've been true, if someone never knocked on the door.  
  
She knew immediately that it wasn't Wally; he would've just barged in. She cautiously walked over and took a glace through the peek hole. Who she saw next was not expected at all. It was a great shock.  
  
Although she didn't see the whole person's body, she saw enough of the red, blue and yellow to recognize that it was, in fact, Superman.  
  
Her eyes widened as she quickly pulled away from the door. She turned and marched toward the television quietly whispering, "I'm not home."  
  
"Hawkgirl," his voice boomed from outside, "I know you're home. Not only do I have supersonic hearing, but I also have X-ray vision."  
  
"Shit," she whispered.  
  
"You shouldn't swear you know," he enlightened as she opened the door to him.  
  
"Clark, what a pleasant surprise. What do I owe this gigantic pain in the ass pleasure to? Am I exiled from earth now?"  
  
"I just need to talk to you," he ignored her uncouth comments, "Can I come in?"  
  
She bit the side of her mouth, she couldn't let him find Ira, but what was she supposed to do? Denying him inside would spark his curiosity. "Umm yeah," she finally mentioned, to reply, but then quickly added, "But please be quiet, the floors aren't that think and the rooms tend to echo."  
  
She moved out of the way, and allowed him entrance. She guided him over to the kitchen table. Luckily since she'd just cleaned up, no evidence of Ira was visible.  
  
She offered him a drink which he declined, so she sat down across from him.  
  
"How did you find my apartment?" she asked breaking the silence, "I thought no one was supposed to keep in contact with me."  
  
"Well that was the rule, but since Flash broke it I figured it would be no biggie if I did as well," he replied stubbornly.  
  
"So, what? Is he kicked out too?" She asked being defensive of him.  
  
"No, since your departure, we are still understaffed so to speak. He got a good yelling at by John, but other than that no one really cared."  
  
She still didn't care, and quite frankly she was growing tired of his visit, "Look Clark..."  
  
"It's Superman," he replied back interrupting her.  
  
"I don't work with you anymore, so I have no use of calling you that. Same goes for me," she said glaring him down, "What do you want?"  
  
He sighed and rubbed his huge forehead, "The Justice League needs your help."  
  
She laughed, "They need my help huh, but I thought that I was a traitor and of no use to anyone."  
  
"Look you won't be reinstated, but you'll help save the Earth. We need your help fighting the Gordainians."  
  
"Clark, look honestly you don't, I'm not even the strongest you'll do fine without me."  
  
"Hawkgirl, Just hear me out," His voice was rising.  
  
"Clark I told you my answer, its Shayera, and please keep your voice down."  
  
The storm was now raging outside; the rain was pounding rhythmically against the window like drums. The lighting flashed, and thunder roared from a distance.  
  
"Hawkgirl, we won't be able to do it without you. We really need your help..." he said clenching his teeth.  
  
"Everyone left in The League is way stronger," she added calmly.  
  
"Hawkgirl," he began.  
  
"Shayera," she said correctively.  
  
"SHAYERA!" he screamed, and by happenstance at that exact moment the storm had moved exactly over her apartment, which sat at the highest level of the building. The noise mixed together and caused another noise eruption.  
  
Ira wailed from her room. Clark looked up at Shay completely stunned.  
  
"Perfect," she mumbled as she rose from the table and hurried off to Ira's room.  
  
She came back to the room with Ira to Clark's outmost surprise. He watched her almost with his mouth hung wide open. Ira's head was rested on her shoulder, and her back towards Clark.  
  
"Is...Is that...ummm...Is..She..Your..umm...Daughter?" he at last managed to stutter.  
  
Shay glared at him with an eyebrow arched, "Now what gave that fact away? The fact that she's in my apartment? The fact that she has the same identical hair and eye color as me? Or the wings sticking out of her back?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"How..When..Did...You..Uh," he was now stumbling over words.  
  
"She's 8 months old. I found out just after you kicked me out. Thank God for Wally, or I'd be living on the streets now," she smiled as she gave credit to him.  
  
"Who's her dad?" he succeeded in making a full question.  
  
Shay shifted her daughter in her arms, "Now Clark, I don't think you're at the authority to ask that question." she replied back stiffly.  
  
"Does Lantern know?" he inquired folding his arms.  
  
She sighed and reluctantly divulged, "No, and you can't tell him."  
  
"Hawk...Shayera; he has a right to know it he's the child's father." He replied softly.  
  
"Clark listen to me. John's been bitchy ever since I've left."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I know him better than anyone does, or will. Just listen, he's angry at me still, it's been like two years. He's not going to get over it. Oh well the League will just have to deal, you know get used to it. Now picture him knowing about a daughter with a person he loathes. He'll be a big bitchfest."  
  
"Maybe so but still..."  
  
"Look I don't want him to be a father, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to father. If he comes he'll just ruin what I've managed to create. Besides my daughter's perfectly happy. If he comes and takes her away for some reason, she'll be a wreck and so will I. She's all I have." Shay got up and walked towards Clark. She turned Ira around so she was facing forwards, "If you still want to tell him, look into her eyes and apologize for shattering her relationship with me."  
  
Clark looked into the little irises. They sparkled and almost seemed to dance. Then sadness swept Ira's face. Her tiny eyes became glazed over like little porcelain figures.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay," said Clark after smiling at Ira, "You're doing fine without him, so why should I fix what's not broken, besides I'm sure we'll all be happier. But you have to help us fight the Gordainians."  
  
"I can't do that Clark, if I die, no one will look after her," she paused, "Although I can show you how to beat them. Here hold her while I get a piece of paper."  
  
"But I don't know..." but the small Thanagarian infant was forced into his arms.  
  
"She might cry a little, she has separation fears," Stated Shay as she went to the desk drawer for paper.  
  
Ira was screaming and squirming in his arms. "Umm Shayera, how do I make it stop."  
  
"You can't make HER stop, just ride it out." She screamed from the other room.  
  
"What's her name?" Clark was yelling over the ear-piercing wailing.  
  
"Ira," yelled Shay.  
  
"I thought that was a boy name."  
  
She returned with a piece of paper and a pencil, "Ah, there's my big girl," exclaimed Shay who held out her arms to Ira who was doing the identical.  
  
"Wow,' said Clark who was genuinely touched by this sentimental moment.  
  
While Ira cooed in Shay's arms, she drew a faint diagram that showed the weak spot of every Gordainian ship.  
  
"All you have to do it hit this big bump on the bottom and they'll crumble, but you'll have to dodge the laser firing of the other ships," she explained.  
  
"Thanks Shayera, you've been a big help. I won't forget it." He smiled, "Goodbye Ira," but she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Clark, do me one more favor?" she pleaded.  
  
"Umm, yeah I guess."  
  
"Get the Gordainians before they come to Earth."  
  
"Naturally but why do you ask?"  
  
"Gordainians and Thanagarians have been enemies for centuries; we have a sort of sixth sense for detecting each other. If they make it to Earth, they'll come for me and Ira first."  
  
He smiled grimly, "I'll try my best," he replied.  
  
Right before Clark left, Wally sped in, "So how did the meeting with Supes go?" his words blended in together. Then he saw Superman, "Umm, hey now, I'm in the wrong apartment. Feathers you had a kid! What!"  
  
"It's okay Flash I know and I don't care." Clark replied.  
  
"You don't worry about it, but someone wants to see you," She smiled while she adjusted Ira who stirred and woke, "Look sweetie, it's Uncle Wally."  
  
"AH!" Ira screamed full of joy and reached her petite arms out to her beloved uncle.  
  
"Ira!" screamed Wally who seemed to be in the same emotional state as his niece. He took her from Shay's arms, "Who wants to play airplane?" he asked Ira as he sped her around the room holding her high for her wings to soar.  
  
"Oh yeah we'll be fine," Laughed Shay.  
  
She bid a farewell to Clark. Then went back to the games being played in her living room. Even though the ambiance was cheerful, unsettling words ran through her head.  
  
"If they make it to Earth, they'll come for me and Ira first..."The next chapter is a major one. I know that all readers will enjoy it. But sadly GL won't be in it, But he will appear majorly in chapter 8 for sure. And man he won't be happy.... 


	7. Sweet Dreams

Short and horrifying, but like I said chapter eaight is a major biggie, because there is a major time jump.

Chapter 7  
Sweet Dreams  
  
She crawled silently into bed, giggling a few times here and there. What she finally dreamed of was at long last happening, she was ecstatic, yet she had some worry in her heart as well.  
  
"John, we really shouldn't be doing this, I mean what happens if there is a crisis now?" She asked as he littered her neck with kisses, "What if the League needs use and we're umm..."  
  
"Preoccupied?" he managed to suggest between kisses.  
  
"Well...yes," she giggled.  
  
"Shay, you know the League will deal with what comes up, and besides you locked the door right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well then there's nothing to worry about," he said smiling. He leaned close to kiss her and whispered the words she longed to hear, "I love you."  
  
"I love you to John," she heard herself reply, delighted with her answer.  
  
She shot up in bed. No, not again. Dammit to hell not again. Just when she thought she was getting rid of these flashback dreams the come out of the darkness and freak her out.  
  
Shay now sat up in bed, cold sweat dripping from her forehead. Her room was dark, only the luminous moon shone through the window spattered across Ira's crib which was in front of the window.  
  
Sure the dream wasn't scary, but it was frightening to her. She wanted to forget about John, close that chapter of her life, but every time she looked at Ira, the pages pulled her back in and used her as a bookmark.  
  
She was also concerned about the words she spoke to Clark before he left. That the Gordanians would come for her.  
  
Little Ira, she thought. She got up from bed, and walked silently over to her crib. She observed her for a minute or two, to see if she was okay. It seemed she was better than okay, she was having a dream and smiling all the way through it.  
  
Shay smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear; she then turned and walked back to bed. She climbed under the warmth of her comforter and took another look outside.  
  
At least it had stopped raining; the sky was now a misty midnight blue, without a single cloud to streak across. The moon hung over the city like a Shepard keeping eye on his flock. The lights in the apartment building across from her were turned on, even at this ungodly hour.  
  
She turned over on her side away from the window. Maybe she was just being paranoid. No one was going to tell John, he was never going to come back in her life. No Gordainians were going to come to Earth and kill her.  
  
She erased these thoughts from her mind and slowly closed her bothered eyes. She began to slip into her subconscious mind, when her eyes shot open; she shot out of bed and grabbed Ira.  
  
She ran to her living room and out into the hallway of her building, she looked around desperately. She found what she was looking for, the red fire alarm in the corner. She ran to it, pulled it down and ran back into her room. She did this so fast that Ira hadn't even stirred from her sleep yet, yep she still had it.  
  
The alarm blared through the building, she ran through her living room, jumping over her couch like it was a hurdle, she ran to her room and grabbed her mace which was set beside her bed, then headed toward the window.  
  
She unlocked the window and sat on the edge, and with Ira cradled in one arm and her mace gripped tightly in the other jumped out into the night sky. She looked below to see the people evacuating from the apartment, she could hear many complaining that it was in fact not on fire.  
  
She was flapping her wings as fast as she ever had in her entire life; she had to get away from that build before....  
  
Three ships suddenly materialized in the sky above her building, they didn't hesitate one second. All three fired lasers out of the plasma canons lodged on the front. The building began to burn and crumble.  
  
"Now it's on fire," Shay mumbled dryly. She had been far enough away to only receive a gust of wind her way.  
  
The ships now changed direction and faced her head on, "Well at least there is only three of them." At that moment about twenty more ships chose to materialize.  
  
"Son of a b..." she decided to save her breathe and start flying. She had a good head start but it was no use, the Gordainians caught up in a single second.  
  
She flew under one and using her mace, she swung at the only vulnerable area. She brought that ship down and hastily brought down another. She was pleased she was putting up a fight.  
  
That is until she realized the whole thing was a gigantic ambush. She was now encircled by twenty massive ships, with canons all aimed at her.  
  
She looked down at Ira, who looked up at her with the same fear in her eyes. Tears began to pack her eyes and slide down her cheeks. She should've realized that something was wrong.  
  
A ship took aim and fired, Shay quickly raised her wing which took most of the brunt of the shot. Surprisingly, the laser basically bounced off. Thanagarians wings must have grown somewhat immune to the burn of the blast.  
  
She hugged onto Ira tightly and waited for her impending future, but then she was saved. A friendly faced zoomed translucently through the ship and destroyed it.  
  
"We can handle it from here Shayera," stated J'onn as he flew down to greet her, "might I suggest that you take the child and disperse."  
  
"Couldn't have put it better myself," she agreed and flew by Superman destroying ships.  
  
Sadly Flash failed to notice her, "Hey Supes, how am I supposed to help?"  
  
"Go see if there is anyone left in the burning building," he suggested bringing down another ship.  
  
"Gottcha."  
  
She was almost out of the battle zone between a few Leaguers and the three remaining ships when a shot was fired.  
  
The red streak zoomed across the sky and hit her with force between the shoulder blades. She lost control of her wings and started plummeting toward the ground. The pain was immense, but she held on to conscious long enough to turn herself onto her back, and place Ira on her stomach.  
  
Superman and J'onn saw this happen, they both raced towards her, but neither could make it on time and they both knew it.  
  
"Hey supes?" Flash called, "There's no one left in the building, so what do I do now?" he was screaming from about a block away.  
  
"Get Hawkgirl!" he screamed frantically.  
  
"What!" Flash screamed while cupping his hands around his mouth.  
  
Clark pointed to the plunging Hawkgirl.  
  
Flashes eyes widen and he raced for her. He stopped running and dug his heels into the ground to slow him. Dust was flying up and he turned around, making a one eighty. Which after he stopped moving ended him up right underneath Shay path towards the ground.  
  
He caught her, although the force pushed his arms down, "Holy cow Shay, What happened." When he received no answer he proceeded in asking her again.  
  
"Shay? Shay? Shay, are you with me? Shay!? Where is Ira?!" He jostled her a bit and when he moved his hand from her back, there was blood from her wound on it. There was only silence until he heard a small whimper, which drew into a small sob.  
  
"Ira?" he asked unsurely. He moved Shay's limp wing over to find his little niece curled up beside her. "Oh Ira, Sweetie," he said moving her up to lay her chin on his broad shoulder. She wept, "Shush, Shush, its okay Sweetie, Uncle Wally's here."  
  
Shay interrupted this moment with a moan.  
  
"Shay, are you okay?" he asked panicking.  
  
"Flash, get them out of here, NOW!" Superman ordered from the sky as more alien ships appeared.  
  
"You got it," he raced them to his apartment.  
  
When she awoke she was in pain. The pain in her back, mixed with the pain in her head, mixed with the pain in her heart was an explosive concoction.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and a blurry figured appeared before her. It was Wally playing with Ira once again. She smiled knowing that Ira was okay. A wave of relief crashed on her body. She didn't recognize the quarters so she guessed it was Wally's.  
  
"Can you say 'Uncle Wally', Ira? Can you, can you do it for me? Say it. Come on. Uncle Wally, Uncle Wally."  
  
"Uncle Wally," Shay muttered softly.  
  
"Hey! You're up. Man I thought you were gone."  
  
"Thanks for those comforting words," she replied sarcastically readying herself for getting up.  
  
"No, no, nom" Wally said quickly as he sped over to her, "You can't get up,"  
  
"No, and why not?...AH!" she queried while leaning up.  
  
"Well because you got shot in the back, and J'onn had to put stitches in it, so it'll be tender for a bit," he answered while helping her lean back down.  
  
"Great. Hey where's Ira?" she asked caringly.  
  
"Oh, she's fine, you blocked the fall for her. I was just playing some games with her." He walked over and got Ira from the Lazy Boy chair. "Here Ira, look it's you momma."  
  
"Ah!" Ira screeched with delight as she was placed on Shay stomach.  
  
Shay took both Ira's little hands in her own, closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Wally," She said gratefully as Ira started to fall asleep on Shay's chest.  
  
"Oh no problem, just here to help," he said as he started to walk away.  
  
Shay caught him by his hand before he left. He looked down into her beautiful bright eyes. "I mean it Wally. Thank you, for everything."  
  
He bent down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, "Don't worry about it."

Chapter 8 will be up within a week.


	8. It's A Bird, It's A Plane, It's Stupidma...

_Sorry for not updating for so long, you know exams and summative falling out my wasoo. Anywhoo it's a short chapter but it'll have to tide you over until Monday when I'm officially finished school. Then I can write 24-7 Baby. PS thanks for the reviews, as always they are appreciated._  
  
Chapter 8  
It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Stupidman!  
  
John sat in the Watchtower, starring at the Earth slowly rotating below. He sighed deeply while watching the Earth something touched him, made him want to cry. He then focused on his reflection in the window and became angered. He stood up quickly.  
  
"It's been almost five years!" he screamed violently, "How in the world can you still love her?! She betrayed you, sold you out, and humiliated you. How can you still think of her every morning when you wake up and every night before you go to sleep?" He yelled at himself.  
  
John then walked over to his bed and sat down. The Watchtower had changed so much over the years. First Hawkgirl was gone and everything became eerily silent, then just when he was getting used to the silence, Bruce and Diana had to happen.  
  
They're little son, Ethanial was now three, and since the moment he opened his eyes the kid was a pain. Always screaming for attention. You see Ethanial had ADD, but when he agreed to take his medication, that kid could outsmart his dad if he wanted to. But that was very seldom.  
  
Diana and Bruce loved their son more than anyone ever could. He was spoiled rotten, and was brought up to the Watchtower whenever his parents came up, (which was nearly every day). John didn't really care for the kid; he hadn't spent much time with him. But Flash, for some odd reason, Wally hated that kid and refused to be called Uncle Wally.  
  
Suddenly there was a giant crash outside in the hallway. John got up and cautiously opened the door. Ethaniel ran by quickly, followed by mom screaming curse words as she literally flew after her son, than by dad who was screaming at Diana not to hurt his boy.  
  
John sighed at this and closed the door. Even though Ethaniel was annoying, Bruce and Diana still did their best to be a family and it worked out because when it came down to the point, Diana and Bruce loved each other.  
  
John's eyes filled with tears at this thought, because he could vividly remember the conversation he and Shayera had, had about children. How they both wanted them, but wanted it to happen naturally. Since Shay was from a different planet, if it couldn't happen, it couldn't happen.  
  
He walked over and flopped down on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.  
  
"You still love her..."  
  
"Momma?" a tiny voice asked as it pulled on Shay's blue jeans.  
  
Shayera looked down at her near four year old daughter and smiled, "Yes Ira?"  
  
"When is Uncle Wally coming back?" Ira asked for the fifth time that day.  
  
"I told you Sweetie, Uncle Wally is in space for this week, he'll be back on Monday."  
  
"When's that?" Ira whined.  
  
"In three days," Shay answered.  
  
"Why can't he come home before then?"  
  
"Because he's in space sweetie, doing his job. And he doesn't get to come home before Monday. Believe me, I know you're Uncle Wally, he wants to come home early."  
  
"Well I'll go see Uncle Wally then to make him happy," Ira replied with a little smile.  
  
Shayera laughed, "Oh really and how do you expect to get up in space, little missy?"  
  
"I'll fly," she answered smiling.  
  
"I don't think that your wings are strong enough yet."  
  
"Then you can fly."  
  
"No mommy has other things to do, like fold clothes, clean up the apartment, make supper, and think of things for your birthday."  
  
"Is Uncle Wally going to be home for my birthday?"  
  
"Is your birthday after next Monday?"  
  
"I don't know," Ira said with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Well then let's go look at the calendar," suggested Shay as she picked up Ira and walked over to the calendar on the wall. "Okay we are here," she stated pointing to Friday April the 18th. "Uncle Wally left here," she explained pointing to Monday the 14th, which held a little sad Flash face on the date. "And he comes back here. Now your birthday is right here. May 10th."  
  
"Uncle Wally's gonna be back?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then what about..." Ira started to ask, but she was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Maybe that's Uncle Wally."  
  
"I don't think so Sweetie. Here," she set Ira down, "Why don't you go watch Sesame Street, while Mommy gets the door."  
  
Shay walked over to the door, and had instant déja vu. She opened the door and Ira gasped.  
  
"Mommy, mommy, mommy, it's the man from TV, ummm Stupidman," Ira screeched excitedly.  
  
Shay let out a laugh, but their visitor didn't look to happy.  
  
"No Sweetie, it's Superman."  
  
"Yeah Superman, he flies. Can he take us to do see Uncle Wally?"  
  
"I don't think so Ira, go watch cartoons, why Superman and I talk."  
  
Ira sat in front of TV watching cartoons, with the little angel doll that Wally had given her cradled in her arm, while Shay and Clark talked in the kitchen.  
  
"She's gotten so big since I last saw her," Clark commented.  
  
"Well it has been three years," Shay explained as she poured Clark some coffee. She then sat down and asked, "So, what's up?"  
  
"Well the League needs your help again with the Gordainians."  
  
"I thought you took care of them?"  
  
"Well we did, but then we received a call from another planet called Xon, pleading for our help," he said grimly.  
  
"Well I told you everything I know..." She began.  
  
"I know you did, but we actually need you to fight this battle, we'll be one leaguer short."  
  
"I'd like to, but I can't get anyone to watch Ira remember. She only knows me and her Uncle Wally. We'll both be busy hacking up Gordainians to watch her."  
  
"Well that's the thing; you can leave her with Diana."  
  
"Yeah I heard Diana had a kid, but the thing is Ira's never met her before, and she won't trust her. I couldn't just abandon her with Diana," Shay said feeling guilty already.  
  
"But Diana's staying back, you could come up today and get Ira acquainted with her before we leave on Monday."  
  
"So Wally's not coming home then?" she queried.  
  
"No, I'm afraid we'll need him to help with the fight."  
  
"Why does Diana get to stay back anyway, I mean I could watch her son, and Ira."  
  
"Yeah, but Diana's expecting again," Superman explained.  
  
"Oh," Shay said bleakly, "So she'll be staying in the Watchtower with her son and Ira, while we're galaxies away?"  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
Shay put her chin in her hands and sighed, "What about John?"  
  
"That's not a problem; we'll be in to different battalions, You, Wally and J'onn, and Me, Bruce, and John."  
  
"We'd have to come up today? What if he saw us?"  
  
"We told him you we're coming up, so we set up a room for you in the opposite side of the tower by Wally."  
  
"Okay, but I'll have to ask Ira."  
  
Shay got up and crossed her arms as they walked to the living room where Ira sat in front of the TV watching the news. Superman was on lifting a car, and hurling it at a bad guy.  
  
"Look Stupidman," Ira said ecstatically, "You're on TV!"  
  
Superman looked at Shay, who in returned stopped giggling and mouthed the word 'sorry'.  
  
She then cleared her throat, "Ira honey Mommy has to ask you a question."  
  
Ira got up from her seat and walked to her mom dragging her doll along the ground as she did.  
  
Shay bent down to be at the same eyelevel as she spoke to her daughter, "Superman wants Mommy to go up in space with him to Uncle Wally. You can come to, but once we're up there, on the Monday when Uncle Wally was supposed to go, him and mommy are going to go away for a little while."  
  
"How long?" asked Ira.  
  
"Two or three weeks," Superman replied.  
  
"Are you gonna be back for my birthday?"  
  
"Yes Sweetie, I promise you I will."  
  
"Who's gonna be with me?"  
  
"Mommy's friend ummm..."  
  
"Aunt DiDi," Superman answered.  
  
She glared at him  
  
"What?"  
  
"But I'll get to see Uncle Wally right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay let's go see Uncle Wally," Ira instantly agreed.  
  
"Let's get going then," Clark suggested.  
  
_PS- I didn't know how old a four year old would be, but I was in Kindergarten when I was for so...  
  
Quick thanks to Elizabeth (bless her stupid soul), for coming up with the name Ethanial, even though it isn't a name._


	9. Satan's Spawn

_Good news, only one more exam... that means a whole lot of writing ALL SUMMER LONG BABY! So expect a lot of updates.  
_  
Chapter 9  
Satan's Spawn  
  
Wally sat in the Watchtower in the lounge. No one else had demanded the TV, so naturally he was there. He sat down watching the networks that were showing cartoons, the Watchtower got all the channels on Earth because it was basically one big satellite. He finally stopped on one channel that was showing one of his favorite cartoons.  
  
"Yes! Yu-Gi-Oh!" he screamed excitably, then immediately checked to see if anyone had seen his joy.  
  
To his luck the empty hallways almost hummed a distant sound, so he was safe for the time being. He sat on the couch, almost taking up the whole thing, with his left hand in a bag of sour cream chips and his right hand holding a Mountain Dew, waiting for Yu-Gi-Oh's impending doom.  
  
"Now you will be faced with a surprise Yugi," a character taunted.  
  
"Ou?" Flash exclaimed interested.  
  
"This battle will move to the next stage, yes Yugi Moto, it will become a Shadow Realm battle!"  
  
"Phht," Flash blew a raspberry spitting food all over, "There's a stupid shadow realm battle in every episode of this show, and Yugi always wins!"  
  
"Well I thought you'd be glad to hear that Wally," Hawkgirl stated as she walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Feathers, I thought for sure you wouldn't agree with Supes."  
  
"Once again Wally, comforting words," She sighed while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Uncle Wally, Uncle Wally!" Ira screamed while bounding down the hall towards her beloved uncle.  
  
"There's my favorite niece!" he replied back while bending down so he could hug Ira. She ran into his arms and he lifted her up.  
  
"Guess what, it's my birthday soon!"  
  
"Yeah I heard so what do you want this year? A pony? No a unicorn? No wait a dinosaur?"  
  
"Wally don't put idea's into her head," Shayera frowned.  
  
"I want you an mommy to come home for my birthday."  
  
"Sweetie, I promised you that I would be home before your birthday no matter what," Shayera told her daughter sincerely.  
  
"Even if you have to fly you an Uncle Wally home?"  
  
"Even if Uncle Wally has to grow wings and fly home," Shayera answered.  
"Hey, so I talked with Supes and I got it so you and Ira could have a room next to me. John will be on the totally opposite side of the tower so he'll never see you once."  
  
"Yeah but what happens if John accidentally wonders into 'Wallyland'?" Shay asked taking her daughter from Wally who needed to tidy up the lounge.  
  
"Supes told him you were coming, he's actually been warned not to 'wonder' onto this side," Flash answered.  
  
"Really?" Shay asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah of else there is sever consequences for John."  
  
"Mommy?" Ira questioned.  
  
"Yes, Ira?"  
  
Ira looked up at her mom with the same big, bright, emerald eyes and queried innocently, "Who is John?"  
  
Shay's eyes got big, and she was speechless, she turned to Wally who in return starred blankly back at her without a proper answer. Shay looked back down at Ira who was holding her angel doll patiently awaiting an answer.  
  
All Shay could managed was an, "Umm."  
  
Wally finally came to the rescue with the perfect solution, "Hey who wants some chocolate chip ice cream?"  
  
"I do Uncle Wally!" Ira said waving her hand around.  
  
"Okay well why don't I show you and your mom to your room, and then I'll go get you some," he suggested slowly moving them towards the door.  
  
They walked down the hall for a minute or two and then came to the designated area.  
  
"This is your room," Flash said opening the door, "Sorry there is no mint on your pillow," then he turned to Ira, "If you need Uncle Wally for any reason during your stay, like if mommy's not getting up, I'm just next door."  
  
"Why wouldn't mommy get up?"  
  
"Wally, don't scare her."  
  
"Sorry, say how about that ice cream now," he said and then quickly zipped out of the room before anyone could object.  
  
"Mommy? Uncle Wally's weird isn't he?"  
  
Shayera was getting herself and Ira settled into their new room, when there was a sudden knock on the door. Shayera put the clothes she was placing away in the dresser and looked at the video camera placed outside her room.  
  
"Oh God," she thought to herself, "I never should've come here, Ira is going to be scarred for life now."  
  
She slowly unlocked the door and awaited her impending fate.  
  
"Hello sister!" Diana screeched when she saw Shay, "I'm so glad I finally get to see you again. It's been so long and I've missed you so much."  
  
"Then why did you vote that I leave?" Shayera asked stubbornly.  
  
"This is my precious son, Ethanial," she exclaimed pulling her son from behind the door, "My he's three years old and Bruce and I couldn't be prouder of him. We home school him of course, he's not meant to mingle with other children, and he has a better chance of catching a cold that way. We mainly keep him at home and teach him with the help of Alfred, he can cook really well. Thank Hera for that because if he weren't around, we'd all probably starve because neither Bruce nor me is that much of a cook. But look at me going on about myself. How have you been for these past years? Oh Flash told us you had a daughter awhile back, but it's all hush hush with John. May we come in it's just so impolite to keep talking to you in the hallway like this."  
  
"Umm, sure. I was going to invite you in when I had the chance to speak, but by all means come on in," Shayera mumbled as she allowed Diana entrance to her room.  
  
Diana looked quite the same as Shay had remembered her, but that was probably do to the fact that Diana was immortal and never aged. The only thing Shay took notice of was her stomach. She was obviously near her third trimester if not already in it, and Shay enjoyed seeing her overweight. It was probably the only time she was going to in her life, so she savored the moment.  
  
"So where is this little bundle of feathers I'm supposed to watch?" Diana asked obviously interested. Although Ethanial seemed bored out of his mind. His eyes darted around the room at hyper speeds and he bounces back and fourth.  
  
"Umm is he okay?" Shay asked pointing to the boy in question.  
  
"Oh yes," Diana laughed, "Don't worry he's what we call gifted."  
  
"Gifted?" Shay echoed.  
  
"Yes he has ADD," Diana answered.  
  
"Oh," Shay muffled a quiet laugh. She could just picture Bruce with his child.  
  
"So where is your offspring?" Diana asked straightforwardly.  
  
"Oh you mean Ira."  
  
"Yes I can't wait to meet him."  
  
"Ira's a girl," Shayera stated blankly.  
  
"But Ira is a male name is it not?"  
  
"And Ethanial is not a name."  
  
"Mommy?" Ira came out of the bathroom just in time to stop a fight from occurring.  
  
"This must be little Ian now."  
  
"It's IRA!"  
  
"Whose that?" Ira asked while pointing to Diana.  
  
Shay mind raced as she thought of all the remarks she could make, but she decided not to go there, "This is your aunt DiDi."  
  
"DiDi?" Diana queried not amused.  
  
"It's was superman's idea."  
  
"What a loser!" declared Ethanial speaking up for the first time, "Uncle Clark's a stupid freak that can't get anything done."  
  
Shay starred in disbelief as Ethanial decided to change his feelings on Clark into a monologue. In the talking department he took after his mother.  
  
"Oh Ethanial," Diana smiled while rubbing his head, and her son tried to shoo her caring hands away, "It's not nice to talk about people behind their back."  
  
Ira walked up to her mother and cautiously grabbed a hold of her pants for comfort.  
  
"Who's that?" Ethanial pointed at Ira.  
  
"Well that's Shayera's daughter, Iran."  
  
"My name is Ira," her daughter instinctively corrected.  
  
Ethanial twisted out of his mother's hold and walked over to Ira. He walked around her once to examine her, "Why do you have wings, are you a mutant or something?"  
  
Ira clung tighter to her mother's jeans and Shay protectively put a hand around Ira's shoulders, "Because I'm her mom and I have wings. Incase you haven't noticed she also has the same hair and eyes as me."  
  
"Yeah well I got blue eye's like my mom, and black hair and a strong chin like my dad. What did she get from her dad," Ethanial bragged.  
  
"I don't have a daddy," Ira explained innocently.  
  
"You don't have a dad? You are a mutant."  
  
Ira started to cry and she flew up to her mom, who instantaneously grabbed her and comforted her, "Maybe it's best if you and your son leave now," Shay suggested angrily.  
  
They turned for the door when Wally zipped through the door.  
  
Ethanial noticed immediately and said, "Hi Flash."  
  
Flash of course carrying the ice cream cone ignored him and delivered it to Ira who was bawling.  
  
"Ira? Awww, what's the matter Angel?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing her and Ethanial were just getting to know each other and some wrong words were said."  
  
"Aww, Ira, do you want your ice cream cone? Because if you don't Uncle Wally's going to have to eat it, and then he's going to get fat."  
  
Ira giggled at her Uncle, "After I eat it can we play airplane?"  
  
"Of course, and I promise I won't get sick this time. Just let me go change."  
  
He zipped out of the room as Ethanial watched him. Then he glared at Ira eating her ice cream cone with pure jealousy.  
  
"Come on son, let us take our leave," Diana instructed as she and Ethanial left the room.  
  
Out side the room John watched Diana and her son leave the room of his love. How he longed to go in there and express the love he has and always will for her. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, how much he screwed up. How he wanted to be with her again, forever and always. He over reacted and never forgave himself. Anything she was open to after she was cut from the Justice League was his entire fault. There was nothing that could make him feel worse than her alone.  
  
_PS- I know I'm writing short chapters, but it I wrote it all as one, it'd be gigantic and crash all the computers worldwide._

_ PSS- Isn't little Ethanial a little bastard?  
  
Quick Thanks to my cousin for the Aunt DiDi thing, (yes it's what he calls my mom which is scary 'cause her name is Diana, and don't think for a second that I don't call her Princess of the amazons......because I do!) _


	10. All's Calm Before the Movie

_Really, really short chapter I know, I've been skimping out lately, but the next chapter will be the BIGGEST, GREATEST, LONGEST, MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER OF ALL. That's right, what I know you've all been waiting for happens in the next chapter! And now that exams are over, it should be done within days. So think of these last few chapters as being mere (hee hee) previews leading up to the movie.  
  
Oh and I don't own the Justice League, or the Ramones, or their song 'Judy is a punk', but I do own Ira and Ethanial muh ha ha ha ha!_  
  
Chapter 10  
All's calm before the Movie  
  
Shayera sat beside the window, which portrayed the cold emptiness of space. She sat in one of the three new Javelins, in a seat just staring into the ever-lasting abyss. She just left her daughter for the first time ever; there was a void in her heart growing at an exceeding rate. She looked over to her 'team'.  
  
J'onn sat driving the Javelin to it's destination, he didn't speak or pay attention to anything happening around him, he just focused on the journey. But Shayera new him better than that She new he was reading her thoughts, she didn't mind. After all he'd cracked the Thanagarian code to mind reading so all the power to him. Besides she had nothing to hide, except for her four-year-old daughter from her once beloved boyfriend, but other than that nothing at all.  
  
She then veered her attention to Flash, who was in the opposite corner of her listening to his Discman on full blast. She could here the music from where she was sitting ten feet away; it must be at one hundred decibels. She shook her head; the guy was going to go deaf by the age of thirty.  
  
"Jackie is a punk, Judy is a runt, they both go downtown to join the Ice Capades..." Wally began to sing as he played air electric guitar.  
  
What in the world is he listening to? Shay thought privately to herself until another voice joined in the conversation.  
  
"I believe it is by a group named the Ramones. But I don't comprehend the lyrics to the song," J'onn stated bluntly.  
  
"It's Wally's music don't even try to begin to understand," Shay retorted.  
  
"Hey I can still hear you guys," Flash said hurtfully.  
  
"It's a surprise you can hear anything!" Shay shot back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What shall we do first?" Diana asked readily.  
  
"I miss my mommy," Ira sniffed looking out the window into space, her eyes glassed over and tears began to fall.  
  
"You and you don't have a daddy because he doesn't love you because you have wings and you're a freak," Ethanial spit at Ira.  
  
"My mommy and Uncle Wally love me more than your mommy and daddy love you," Ira screamed then flew up off the ground and shot around the corner.  
  
"Iron come back," Diana screamed, "Please come back? Iris? Ummm, Aunt DiDi can't fly when she's pregnant like this! "  
"Mommy what does pregnant mean?" Ethanial asked.  
  
"Oh, umm, me and your father were going to do this together but well you're going to have a little brother or sister."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me Ethanial."  
  
"But I don't want another brother or sister," he whined.  
  
"Well that's just too bad."  
  
"I hate my brother or sister, I hate them!" he screamed.  
  
"You can't hate someone until you've met them," Diana corrected.  
  
"And I hate you too!" he yelled as he ran around the corner in the opposite direction as Ira.  
  
"Stupid Hawkgirl," Diana muttered to herself, "She has it easy battling off Gordainians!"  
  
_MAJOR MILSTONE CHAPTER 11 DUE UP BEFORE FRIDAY! _


	11. And Now Our Feature Presentation

_Okay well good news for you, bad news for me, I got my amazing chapter 11 done before Friday, the bad news for me is that I realize that I have no life. Lol just kidding that's not bad news. A tee hee, anyway enjoy the chapter, but I have to warn you, the out come is bad. BAD! I'm going to ruin it for you. Lol just kidding of course._  
  
Chapter 11  
And Now Our Feature Presentation  
  
It had been a week since Shay left her daughter. A week of ruthlessly fighting the Gordainians from planet Xon, and in the meantime staying as far away from John as possible. Her life was getting more complicated than it was worth and she was just about to give up, and go home. Let the Xonian people deal with the invasion. She sighed as she hit the last ship of the invasion and it crumbled and fell to the brownish-grayish dirt of the plant.  
  
She flew down to the Javelin which Superman, Batman and Lantern had taken, it was gigantic. To big to be a Javelin, to small to be a Watchtower, it was more like a big floating, space-traveling apartment building. It was where the league would be sheltered while on this planet. Once again Lantern was on the opposite side of the ship.  
  
Shayera was starting to get annoyed with this. On one hand, she was grateful that she didn't have to see him or speak to him. But on the other hand she didn't like being treated as a child.  
  
She walked inside to the monstrous ship and entered her doors lock. She walked into her room and flopped down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling remember that one of the let downs to being in the League is the lack of sleep. Another major one is knowing that the man you once loved, and secretly still do, was on the same ship you were, and you weren't allowed to see him.  
  
In the other end of the Javelin John sat on his bed thinking about the woman he couldn't get out of his head. His Shayera was just a five minute walk away. In his mind he'd walk over there apologize and everything would be as it once was, perfect. But in his right mind he knew that it could never be as it once was, to much had changed. But he would give anything to have it back.  
  
He decided right there and then what he was going to do. He would go to Shayera's room and have a civilized conversation with her about the events which took place five years ago. If Superman caught him than what was the worse he could do? Kick him out of the League? He'd still be able to talk to Shayera. She was what mattered the most.  
  
With that said, he quietly exited his room. It was about 1 am, and everyone else was asleep, so as long as he avoided the major security cameras. He walked down the long, silent, metallic hallway and his light footsteps echoed. So he silently floated the rest of the way to Shay's room. He starred at the door pondering the consequences of knocking.  
  
She was slightly awakened by the gentle knock at her door. She turned over with the intention of not answering it. Whoever it was it could wait until the morning. Her eyelids stuck together like to magnets as tiredness consumed them once again. Everything was quiet until there was another knock.  
  
She got up slowly and swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up. She looked down at what she was wearing, a tank top and sweat pants.  
  
"Good enough for me," she thought as she walked to the door, "Good enough for Superman." But Superman wasn't the one responsible for the knocking.  
  
He stood in the cold, metallic hallway. He was very tired but he wouldn't give up this moment for anything. Shay had opened the door angry in her pajamas. Staring at her face her remembered the first time he ever saw her without her mask. He would never forget it.  
  
She looked shocked at him, as he stared at her back. She had no idea what to do. She had not been expecting him. Why was he here? What did he want? Why is he not speaking? She should just close the door on him and go back to sleep, they could pretend it never happened.  
  
"Shay," he said quietly, "I need to tell you something." There was a short pause before he added, "May I come in."  
  
She didn't know how to answer but before she knew what she was doing, she had already let John in the room.  
  
The room looked exactly like one you would receive at a modest hotel. Shayera's bed was up a couple of stairs with nothing else except a nightstand. There was a table, chairs, a dresser, and a TV in consuming the rest of the room.  
John and Shay sat in chairs which were ten feet across from each other. Shay in her mind had no clue what was going on, she didn't know whether to be relieved or frightened.  
  
John finally started to explain, "Shay look I just came here to apologize. I know that is probably means nothing now, but I was so mean to you when we last saw each other. I know I was angry, but there were far better ways on venting it than what I did."  
  
"You don't have to apologize," Shay voiced her opinion, "I deserved every mean word you said to me. I betrayed our team, I betrayed your trust. And I don't deserve to be forgiven."  
  
John looked at her. She was curled up in the chair, her face gazing at the ground. John couldn't deny it anymore. She was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his entire life.  
  
He walked over to her and took her cold hand in his, and lifted her chin to look her straight in the eye, "I want to apologize though."  
  
Shayera stood up abruptly, John followed.  
  
"John maybe you should..." she started.  
  
"Just please hear me out. I've felt so bad since I said all those awful things to you. I thought I could never love you again. But the truth is I never stopped loving you. You were always what I thought about when I first got up, and right before I fell asleep. I want my future to be with you Shay, and if it's not, then I don't want to have one at all."  
  
"John, I..." she began but was cut off when John kissed her. It was a passionate and meaningful kiss, but neither of them resisted deepening it.  
  
The next morning was a quiet one. No Grodainians had attacked yet, but it was only eight o'clock.  
  
"Good morning Flash, how did you sleep last night?" Superman asked cheerfully as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Not to bad, but I'm still a little drained," he explained emptying the sugar bowl into the coffeepot.  
  
"So I noticed," Superman muttered then decided to change the subject, "Has anyone see green Lantern this morning?"  
  
"I don't know he usually patrols the area in the morning doesn't he?" Flash asked as he downed his coffee in one gulp.  
  
Shayera opened her eyes slightly. The morning light from the planet shot through the window and lit the room up. Shayera turned over and found John already dressed and getting ready to leave.  
  
When he saw that she was awake he immediately stopped and walked over to her, "Good morning sleepy head," he said as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Where are you going?" she smiled back.  
  
"I have to patrol the area," he said doing up his shirt.  
  
"While wait awhile I'll go with you," she said.  
  
John complied and while Shay got dressed, he took a quick look outside for any Gordainians.  
  
She came back in costume, minus the mask which she'd discarded many years ago. He walked over to her and to her in his broad arms.  
  
"Oh Shay, I've missed you so much."  
  
They started to kiss as Wally opened the door, "Hey Feathers are you, Oh God I'm sorry!" he screamed and then shut the door.  
  
"It's okay Wally," Shay giggled, "Everything's covered."  
  
Wally opened the door, "Wait does this mean you guys are back together?"  
  
"Mmmm Hmmm," Shay replied with a smile.  
  
"And you guys forgave each other?" he asked.  
  
"Mmmm Hmmm," John replied.  
  
A sudden thought just blast into Shay's head. John didn't know about Ira. Wally didn't know that John didn't know about Ira! Oh Shit!  
  
"So you know about Ira then?" Wally asked.  
  
"No?" John replied confused as he let go of Shay, "Who is Ira?"  
  
"Oh Shit!" said Wally.  
  
"Shayera, who is Ira?" John asked once again loosing his temper.  
  
Just then the intercom beeped. Shayera walked over and pressed the button.  
  
"Hi Hawkgirl, I got some good news for you, a video message from Ira has arrived and I sent it to your room, you can play it on your TV now."  
  
"Thanks, ever so much," Shay answered sarcastically.  
  
"Well?" John asked his hands crossed over his chest, "What are you waiting for. I'd love to see this Ira."  
  
Shay sighed and turned her TV on, and clicked on the new message button  
  
"Hi Mommy," Ira started, "Aunt DiDi said I could make a video to send you to keep you happy while you were away fighting bad guys. I'm okay, but Ethanials being mean. Aunt DiDi's holding him back right now..."  
  
Suddenly Ethanial broke loose and all you could see was Wonder Woman chasing her child around in the background while using a few uncouth words.  
  
John looked at Shayera. His face filled with rage, "You had a child all along," He said calmly through gritted teeth, "You didn't tell me? How many other people knew other than Flash and Superman and Wonder Woman?"  
  
"Everyone in the League except you knew," she said quietly.  
  
"And you didn't have the curtsey to tell me, that you had a child?!" He demanded as his rage started to show.  
  
Shay turned to leave but John grabbed her by the wrist hard. She had forgotten how strong he could be. She struggled to get away but it was useless.  
  
Luckily Wally hadn't left, so naturally he zipped over to help.  
  
"John come on, why don't you for a walk to cool off."  
  
"Wally, why don't you leave because this doesn't concern you!" John started to yell.  
  
"The hell it doesn't. I've been there for Shay when she knew you wouldn't! Why do you think she never told you about Ira? She's terrified you'll hurt her or Ira!"  
  
After Flash's retort, John let go of Shayera's wrist, he walked towards the exit of the room, but before he did he spoke some last words.  
  
"The least you could've done was tell me you can Katar had a child together." Then John walked through the doors which closed with a 'swoosh' behind him.  
  
Shay held her wrist and looked up at Wally with tears in her eyes. He put his arms around her and comforted her and she wept silently.  
  
"God, this is becoming one big soap opera."  
  
_Chapter 12 coming soon, big, Big, BIG! Surprise! Huge! MAJOR! Something that no one will ever expect. And if you do guess it than Bravo!_


	12. Two Weeks And Quite A Pickle

_Wow, a lot of Flash and Hawkgirl haters! I'm surprised, but hey it is kinda wrong in an age sort of way. Anywhoo, you're all wrong! Every single one of you! You should know by now I'm a hard core GL/HG Shipper, so give yourselves a big smile 'cause you know nothing's ever gonna happen with Flash, so you can relax and enjoy the easy read. Oh and I added a little more humor, because it was a pretty serious chapter, as was the pervious so I thought it was a big ol' 9 on the stress scale and needed to be taken down a notch._

Chapter 12  
Two Weeks and Quite A Pickle  
  
She flew threw the air at an incredible speed. The rage inside her was building, no matter how many Gordainian ships she brought down, she still brewed more anger. She was now barreling into them recklessly, uncaring about her outcome at all.  
  
It had been two weeks since her run in with John. The two hadn't spoken since, but lucky for her everyone else on the league knew about it. So no matter where she went on this desolate piece of crap planet, someone was always trailing her to watch her back.  
  
Another fuel to her anger fire was the fact that she should have been home with Ira a week ago. But the Gordainians chose to send reinforcements. So the battle stretched another week. Superman however promised her that the battle would be over in a couple of days because he doubted that the Gordainians would sent more troops, since most were already destroyed.  
  
He also sweetened the deal by explaining that Shay would have to go home in two days anyway, since someone would have to watch the kids. Diana would be to far into her term to be able to assest the kids with anything. Shay of course knew fairly well that Diana could help, but should would rather not. Shay never voiced her opinion; it was after all a free ticket home.  
  
She reminisced about all this, and still managed to send three Gordainian ships crashing to the ground. Wally was keeping a close eye on her from the ground. He'd never seen her so angry. She really needed to get away from John.  
  
Wally's head turned toward the ground. He blamed himself solely for the event that had occurred two weeks ago. Superman warned him to keep an eye on her, to watch out for her, to keep Lantern away from her. He failed. No he didn't just fail, he failed miserably. He crashed and burned, no survivors.  
  
"Look alive Flash," he heard Superman's voice over the com-link, "We've got a radar reading that says an enormous spacecraft is coming towards the planet. J'onn has a feeling that it's not exactly Gordainian."  
  
"Gottcha Big Guy," Flash said none so out of the ordinary.  
  
He began busying himself by tidying up all the spaceship wreckages, speeding around and throwing them all into one, big, neat pile.  
  
"No one likes a dirty, war stricken planet," he mumbled to himself.  
  
Shayera swung her strong arms and drilled her mace into the bottom of the last ship. It spiraled downwards, smoking from the bottom, and landed on the top of Flash's pile with a 'Crash'.  
  
"Sure now you help."  
  
She was about to come up with a sarcastic remark to shoot towards Wally with daggers, but a ship materialized in the horizon.  
  
"Shay that's the ship Supes warned me about. He has reason to believe that it's not Gordainian, so take it with a little caution, okay?"  
  
"I always, take everything with caution, Wally," she stressed.  
  
"Sure and I always take my time."  
  
She rolled her eyes, and focused on the problem in the distance. The ship was fairly larger than the ship they were using as shelter.  
  
"So, how are we going to tackle this?" she asked him, still floating in the eerie orange sky.  
  
"Well we don't know if it's on our side or not. For all we know it could be the intergalactic police checking on a disturbance.."  
  
"Or a war that's been on for a month," Shay interrupted.  
  
"Well, why don't we approach it slowly and see what it does?" Shay looked at him skeptically, "What like you have any better ideas?"  
  
She didn't so they slowly walked to the area where the craft had appeared. Wally complaining all the way because of the pace. When they arrived Wally did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Hey ship!" he yelled.  
  
"Wally, what are you doing?" Shayera asked her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Well we need to get it's attention, don't we?"  
  
"Flash," Superman's voice came over his com-link once again, "I'll be at the site in five minutes, until then try holding out on doing anything stupid."  
  
"I'm not making any promises."  
  
He and Shayera turned their attention back to the mysterious ship. It hadn't moved, except now there was a strange yellow light.  
  
Superman was flying over the sandy dunes of the lost planet, towards the puzzling aircraft. As he neared closer and closer he started to see more details on the ship. He was mortified when he realized who it belonged to. He was about three city blocks away.  
  
He quickly activated his com-link and nerviously demanded, "Flash, Hawkgirl get out of there NOW!" but it was to late.  
  
A yellow beam fired at the exact spot where Hawkgirl and Flash were standing. Sand covered everything, and neither could be found.  
  
Superman arrived on scene five seconds to late and notified J'onn telepathically that they might need a medic. Using his x-ray vision he combed over the dunes swifty, until he located someone.  
  
He blew the same away and uncovered Flash. Who seemed unharmed except for minor burns.  
  
"Flash, are you okay," the man of steel asked conserned.  
  
"Yeah but I'll be brushing sand out of my hair for weeks to come," he said removing his mask and shaking his hair.  
  
"Where's Hawkgirl?" Superman asked relieved that flash was unharmed.  
  
"Right before the beam hit, she got hit with another one, my guess is she's on the ship.." Wally pointed up but was surprised to find that the ship had all but disappeared. "Okay freaky."  
  
"After it fired the blast, it disappeared from the atmosphere almost instantaneously," J'onn was explaining using a three dimentional, holographic diagram. "Sadly I didn't have enough time to scan the craft, so I have no idea where it went."  
  
"But I do," Superman said gravely, "I recognized that ship, it belonged to the late Brainiac. But I thought he was destroyed the last time we faced him with Static."  
  
"I think the bigger question is, what does he want with Hawkgirl?" J'onn wondered.  
  
"Well we have to go get her, and soon, Wondy's gonna pop an no one can look after the kids," Wally warned.  
  
Batman and Lantern walked in. Although neither Flash, nor Green Lantern showed it, they were both thinking strong thoughts about the other.  
  
Superman explained to the missing League members what had occurred, and their solution.  
  
"We need to go check out Brainiac's old headquarters. It's in a neighboring galaxies and shouldn't take too long to get to in the new ship," he explained.  
  
"I have no problem going along but I'd like to check in on Diana first," Bruce told, as he went to the other room to make the phone call.  
  
"He's gotten soft over the years," Flash observed.  
  
"If it's alright with you Clark, I'm going to sit this one out. I really don't think you need me," Lantern clarified.  
  
"Yes we do John, you are our sneak attack."  
  
"John this is complete bullshit and you know it!" Wally started to scream, "You just don't want to go, because she has a daughter. But it didn't pass through your thick head once that she might be a decent mother? And have raised a decent child?"  
  
"All I know is that kid is Katar's, not mine. I have no business with her anymore now Wally!" Lantern was screaming back as J'onn and Superman watched from the side, neither wanting to interrupt.  
  
"Then you know nothing!" Flash was really starting to loose it.  
  
"What are you talking about?" John said as he started to quiet down.  
  
Wally walked towards him, "Did you ever think once you stupid, pompous, stubborn, sad bastard, that you might have been wrong?" his voice was normal now.  
  
"You mean?" John asked choked up.  
  
"She's you daughter John," Wally said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "That's what Shay was trying to tell you, but you wouldn't hear her out."  
  
"All these years I had a daughter and none of you told me? I missed everything her first words, her first steps, her first hair cut, her first tooth... I missed her being born," his voice was cracking now. All he managed to say was, "I...I..Missed.t.t..the...ultrasounds..."  
  
Wally looked upon John. He never looked more miserable in his life. He needed to do something, but in order to do that he needed Shay and Ira, but neither were here.  
  
"I think the first thing we need to do is to get Shay back, because it sounds like you've got a lot to talk about," he suggested talking to John who nodded in agreement.  
  
"I hate to break up this family moment, but we have a major problem," Batman said for once in his life sounding frightened.  
  
"What is it Bruce?" Superman asked as everybody piled into the next room which Batman was making his phone called.  
  
"I phoned Diana and I got no answer. I tried seven times and still got no answer."  
  
"Maybe she's in the shower," Flash suggested and everyone glared at him, "What!?"  
  
"So," Bruce continued, "I uploaded the security tapes from the Watchtower today on to our TV and look."  
  
The tapes were played, it showed Diana, Ethanial, and Ira in the lounge. Diana satb on the couch watching TV, Ethanial was running around the room wild, and Ira was in the corner playing with her Angel doll. Flash looked over at John who had tears in his eyes for seeing his daughter. Suddenly a light sweep the area and all three disappeared. No windows, or objects were broken but Ira's angel doll was missing to.  
  
"Wow that seems eerily familiar," Flash said sarcastically.  
  
"Well we know how are perp is, everybody ready to go find him?" Superman asked.  
  
"I'm prepared," J'onn announced.  
  
"I'm ready," John declared.  
  
"We've got to make this quick, Diana's due in a week, but she's full of surprises," Bruce explained.  
  
"So we're not stopping for fast food on the way there then?" Wally asked and once again received only glares, "So that's a no, right?"  
  
When Shay awoke she was sitting against a cold metal wall. She let out a shiver as she stood up and noticed her mace was gone. She looked left and noticed someone.  
  
"Diana?! What are you doing here?" She asked as she ran over to the pregnant Amazoian.  
  
"I could ask you the same question, but like me I doubt you'd have an answer" she explained as the Thanagarian helped her up.  
  
"Where are the kids?" She asked nerviously.  
  
"I have the kids," an all to recognizable voice said.  
  
The lights shot up and Brainiac came down from a hole in the ceiling with the kids.  
  
"Let go of me you crappy piece of technology," Ethanial was screamed as he kicked at Brainiac's legs.  
  
"Ethanial! Language!" Diana screamed.  
  
"Mommy!" Ira screamed as she broke hold from her capture and flew towards her mother, who caught her, and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Let go of me" Ethanial screamed as he ripped his arm out of the robots hold and raced toward his mother.  
  
"What do you want?" Shay demanded angrily.  
  
"I have spent my life assimilating planets to learn and gorw to become the greatest mind in the universe."  
  
"Yeah we know this part already," Shay said impatiently.  
  
"Few planets have been spared due to the fact that they have outnumbered me, and have beat me in strength. As the years go on those numbers will become greater and I shall fail."  
  
"What does this have to do with us?" Diana asked as she actually cradled Ethanial who was scared.  
  
"I have tried to persuade your Superman to join me to added to my force, yet he refuses. His mind has been tainted by Earth, and emotions. Then a thought occurred to me, If one Justice League member is strong, two Justice League member's merged together should be invincible. Which is why I have the children. They are young enough that if I retrieve them now, they will easily forget you, and obey me."  
  
"I'll never listen to you, you big piece of junk!" Ethanial screamed enraged.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll never forget my mommy!" Ira screamed back.  
  
"Wait," Diana said while still trying to wrap her head around the situation, "Then why are Hawkgirl and I here?"  
  
"Well because you're pregnant of course," Brainiac enlightened.  
  
"She's pregnant, I'm not. So what am I doing here?" Shayera asked.  
  
"On the contrary Thanagarian, you are with child as well."  
  
"That's impossible," She explained surprisedly back.  
  
"No the scan I did on your body from the plan concludes that you are two weeks pregnant," Brainiac responded.  
  
"But I never..." She stopped when she remembered her night with John, "Son of a Bitch." She almost whispered.  
  
"Shayera! Language!" Diana yelled as she tired to cover Ethanial's ears.  
  
"Mommy?" Ira questioned, "What does pregnant mean?"  
  
"It mean's you're going to have a little brother or sister because your parents got tired of you," Ethanil enlightened.  
  
"Ethanial is that why you think you're getting a sibling?" Ethanial nodded, "Sweetie, don't you want someone to play with? To boss around? That's why you're getting a brother."  
  
"You got tired of me?" Ira asked.  
  
"No, sweetheart not at all, I'll explain it to you when you're a little older."  
  
"Except that you won't have the chance to because they'll be with me," Brainiac reminded. "Escaping wouldn't be such a good idea either, I'm one with this ship and I have weapons lacing all the floors, don't think for one minute that I would mind loosing one of them." And then disappeared threw the floor once again.  
  
Diana and Shayera looked at each other, not knowing what to do or say.  
  
"Well this is quite a pickle," Ira informed.  
  
_A little bit of change of heart for Ethanial, And a big story pile up. But hey this is probably my favorite chapter, due to the dramatic humor and all... Once I think of what happens I'll right Chapter 13... PS I'll right the Chapter 5 to my other story when this one is finished. _


	13. Sangela Or Tomothy

_Yes I updated rather fastly again because well, I had a revelation and then I thought of how to end the story, so I immediately of course had to write a lot. Expect the end of the story in 2-3 chapters._  
  
Chapter 13  
Sangela Or Tomothy?  
  
They were in darkness once again. Brainiac had left momentarily, but warned he would be back soon to take the children. He was going to take the thing she loved most in the world, the thing that had gotten her through all the bad days in her life. She agreeing to Clark's plan would be a mistake, she knew it. But of course once a hero always a hero, everyone else had to come first before her feelings. Even some idiotic alien race she'd never even met before.  
  
She had so much hatred inside of her. Hatred for Brainiac who was going to take Ira away and corrupt her. Hatred for the Xonians who didn't have the power to fight off the Gordainians by themselves. Hatred for the Gordainians who couldn't just leave everyone alone and stop their God-awful war with everyone. Hatred for Clark who convinced her to come and leave Ira. She even felt hatred for John, he would never know his daughter, she used to want it that way, but now that the choice was taking from her, she of course wanted the unavailable option.  
  
So here they sat, in the dimness of the cold metal ship, speeding billions of light years away from any planet any of them had ever known. She felt so alone already, even though she embraced Ira in her arms tighter than ever, and Diana was only a few feet away mimicking her actions with Ethanial. Shayera knew better though, in seconds Brainiac would come and take their children away. Then he would separate her and Diana to make their stay here as lousy as possible.  
  
"Diana," she thought as he leaned her head against Ira's, "Poor Diana, she's only got about a week here. The baby she's been carrying for nine months will be snatched from her before she can even hold it.  
  
A silent tear slid down Shayera's cheek. It dropped to Ira's hand, which stunned her. "Mommy are you crying?" she asked, because this was the first time she'd ever seen her mom in this emotional state. This made Shay cry harder, she held Ira closer and placed a kiss a top her head.  
  
Wally sat across from John. They were in the back room of the ship. J'onn and Clark were piloting the aircraft, and Bruce just paced back and forth mumbling words of incoherency.  
  
John sat across from Wally glaring. Wally started to shift because he was feeling uncomfortable. Finally he mustered up the courage to ask Green Lantern, "WHAT!"  
  
"You were there for Shay?" John responded.  
  
"With the baby, yeah."  
  
"But you were told specifically not to associate with her, or severe consequences would be given." John remembered.  
  
"Yeah and she was an outcasted alien who just received a verbal beating from her loved boyfriend and a seriously physical beating from her ex-fiancé. I wasn't going to leave her to starve in the streets. Besides I didn't know about Ira until she was a couple months along."  
  
"My daughters name is Ira?" he asked cracking a smile from his gloomy face.  
  
"Yeah, we thought she was a boy. Actually I thought she was a boy, but man she proved me wrong on that one," Wally chuckled.  
  
"When is her birthday?" Lantern asked trying to bone up on the facts about his daughter.  
  
"May 10th, she was born at 7:52pm and she'll be four this year."  
  
Lantern smiled, "What were her first words?"  
  
"Well of course 'Momma', but then I taught her how to say 'Unka Waee'"  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?" he asked finally holding his head in his hands.  
  
"We were all afraid you'd hurt one of them, you weren't really that stable after the incident, and they seemed to be getting along fine."  
  
"All I ever wanted," John had to stop and swallow tears, "All I wanted was Shayera and I to have a family together. Even after Katar came, I just wanted to be with her. But I pushed her away because I was angry."  
  
"Well if it's any conciliation to you, she had morning sickness and mood swings like everyday," John started laughing, "And she always waited until I came over."  
  
"I'm glad you're uncle Wally," Lantern said graciously and grabbed his 'brother in a hug'. Wally smiled; it was finally all coming together.  
  
"NO!" Ira screamed as much as she possibly could, she was flapping her tiny wings as fast as she could but all it was doing was tiring her out. "No I don't want to go Momma." She reached out her hands to try to reach her mothers.  
  
"I suggest young one that you silence yourself now, for the good of your well being."  
  
Ira looked at the robot with big glassy eyes, filling with tears, "I love you momma."  
  
"I love you too Ira, and remember I promise I'd be with you on your birthday! I'm not going to break it." Shayera was crying while she screamed it.  
  
"Mom don't let this butt head take me away!"  
  
"Sweetie, just obey him for now, Mommy's going to rescue you soon, I promise!" she screamed as her son was starting to disappear with the robot, "I love you!"  
  
"I love you to mo..." but the door closed.  
  
"What are we going to do now? We have to get them back," Shayera was wiping away her tears.  
  
"That's easy for you to say, you got a good nine months here, I have a week. I can barley stand, I'm supposed to be on bed rest, and that monster took my son, my only son, whom I love more than the world," only now did Diana start to cry, "I was rebanished from Thymeiscara because of him," she chuckled.  
  
Shay let out a little smile and let Diana continue, "Bruce and the League will come to save us, they have to, because if I loose this baby to that freak I'll never forgive myself, Bruce will never forgive me. He loves his children believe it or not, he is capable of loving. We even spent two hours one night just picking out names. Sangela if it's a girl and Tomothy if it's a boy."  
  
"Don't worry Diana, we'll get out of this," she said as she comforted Diana, "Should we try to contact J'onn again?"  
  
"We should've never stopped," Diana sniveled.  
  
Brainiac then returned. "Please come with me, and don't cause me much trouble. You will both be placed on separate floors, so you shall not converse, and you children are in a different sector.  
  
He dropped Shay of last. She room was like a prison, he locked the door behind him and she was instantly reminded of 'Beauty and the Beast'. She sat on her bed on the verge of breaking down. She placed her hand silently on her stomach, and fought the tears more intensely.  
  
"John hated me before, he's going to hate me more now," she thought to herself as his second child was already growing. Another of which he may never see, but this wouldn't be her fault entirely.  
  
She then realized it, the shock had finally vanished. She was having another child, and she was never going to see it. She would never hold it or name it, she would be tossed aside when it was born and stolen from her. Her daughter was going to be to. Would they ever know that they were siblings? Would they ever remember Shay? They would never even know of their father.  
  
There was nothing she could do. There was no hope to be sparked, no loophole to this script. It was written in stone, she would loose both of her children.  
  
_"Shayera?" _a voice said in her head, it startled her, but then she realized who it was.  
  
"J'ONN!" she cried out loud.  
  
_"Yes Diana contacted me, the link was finally completed because we are in the same galaxy. And from this conversation now I'm getting direct co- ordinates. We should be there in approximately five minutes. Now what I need to know it where are you and the children?"_  
  
"The children are in a different sector of the ship, I'm guessing on the other side. I'm about the fourth level up, one level higher than Diana. Why can't you talk to her about this, she might know more."  
  
_"Because due to unfortunate timing, Diana seems to be in the first stage of labor."_  
  
"Oh perfect." Shayera said sarcastically, "you'd better get here quick then, because Brainiac's monitors will pick up on it sooner or later".  
  
_"We are on our way."_  
  
There was no more to be said from J'onn but she began to see the ray of light and the loophole. She flopped down on her bed, knowing her friends were coming to rescue her. But the dread of telling John was still there. But she still laughed, because she thought of Wally saying _"Jeez Shay, you have sex once in more than five years and you get pregnant. Some one's fertile."  
  
_"So then we know the plan. John you take Batman inside and you two split up to find the girls and the children, J'onn and I will be the offensive and attack Brainiac keeping him occupied, and Flash you wait here and be ready for a fast escape. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes," Wally queried, when Superman recognized him he continued, "Can I possibly have an easier job?"  
  
_Thanks to my twenty-year-old sister from having lapses on names for Tomothy and Sangela.  
  
PS Already planning on the next chapter expect it up in a couple of days_

_ PPS For the Justice League Humor lovers I have an idea for it as well, I'm not spilling much I'm just going to say 'Superman in a Japanese night club' and the chase for the dog around the world. _


	14. It's A Family Name

_Only one chapter left in my wonderful amazing Pulitzer prize winning story -- Dripping with sarcasm. Anyway, this chapter is an emotional roller coaster; tear jerking moments filled with sarcastic comments. Enjoy…_

**PS I don't own the rights to the song 'No Rain' by 'Blind Melon' although I wish I did it's such a good song, and I don't own Skittles, but I own Ira, Ethanial, Tomothy and Shittles. ** __

Chapter 14

It's a Family Name

"Alright then," Superman stated, 'you know the plan then, and make sure you're out of here in fifteen minutes, or you're gone." With that he and J'onn flew down the hall to deal with Brainiac.

Brainiac that sick twisted robot, who not only feeds on planets knowledge but then destroys them, like they were pieces of paper to be crumpled up and thrown into a garbage can to see if he could get a basket.

"Okay, when we come to the next hallway you go left and I got right. Then you go to the other side of the ship and up two levels, you got that Lantern?" Batman asked as he ran along side his fellow Leaguer.

But John was silent. Even though he was flying he was barely paying attention.

"John!" Batman man screamed furiously.

"Ahh, What!" he yelled back, scared out of his wits.

"I just told you where to find your daughter and Hawkgirl, but you know it's not that important of information, so you know I think I'll keep it to myself." His voice gripped of sarcasm.

"Sorry man, it's just I'm a little nervous about seeing Ira, what if she doesn't believe me or something. I have so much to tell her and she has so much to tell me."

"Aww isn't that sweet. We'll you to can reminisce about that, while the ship crumbles to pieces and my wife IS IN LABOR!" he screamed.

They stopped when they arrived at the next hallway and Bruce retold the directions. They went their separate ways to save their children.

When John came to the door he was instructed to, he paused. He didn't know how to address the situation. But he had no time. He opened the lock with his ring and bounded inside.

The room was dark. There was no light whatsoever, not even the light from the hall helped, so he activated a glow around himself to brighten the room. In the eerie glow all he could see was a bed with a small figure on it.

Ira sat on the bed cradling her angel doll close to her. She stared at John and trembled.

"Ummm, we have to go now," he said in a calm voice. Ira never took her eyes off him, as he made his way closer to the bed. "Ira…"

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

John gazed at his daughter. Her voice was angelic. She still sat on the bed, not moving an inch, but her head tilted when she didn't receive an answer.

"We have to go now Ira," he said strictly, but not too strictly as to frighten her.

"My Mommy said I'm not allowed to go with strangers."

This hurt John. His own daughter didn't know who he was. Here she was right in front of her but he didn't know how to tell her, so he did the first thing that came into his mind.

"I'm your dad," it shocked him almost as much as it shocked Ira. She looked at him, her eyes grew big, he asked her a question, "Did your mom tell you about me?"

"She just said that you had to go away for awhile but you would be back…Are you really my daddy?"

He looked her in the eye and nodded. She immediately got to her feet and ran over and hugged his legs.

John waited and then lifted her up and ran out into the hallway. HE then could finally see her features. His mouth almost hung open; she was almost an exact replica of her mother. Her gorgeous ginger coiled hair and her emerald jeweled eyes looked exactly like Shay's. But her skin was darker, he smiled, finally he added something to the mix.

Then he noticed them, he almost wanted to hit himself because it took so long for him to realize She had beautiful brownish-gray wings like her mother, but they were small to fit her body.

"You've got wings," John said finally.

Ira looked up at him from his shoulders where she was resting, "Yeah, but Ethanial says I'm a mutant because of them."

John looked at his daughter as he continued to fly, "Well Ethanial's a little poop head."

Ira laughed, this made John smile because her giggles were so tiny and cute.

"Ethanial also said that you left because of them, are my wings why you left daddy?" she asked him.

John didn't stop flying but he answered the best he could, "Daddy had to take care of something, it took awhile, but now it's over."

Ira smiled and placed her head back on her father's shoulder, then quickly lifted it up again when she remember, "Mommy's gonna be so happy to see you, and guess what?"

"What?" John asked as he turned a corner leading to that hall one which Shayera's room was.

"I'm going to have a little brother or little sister," Ira said smiling from ear to ear.

Now this made John stop, and Ira looked up at him inquisitively.

"Pardon me?" he asked calmly.

"I'm gonna have a little brother or sister. The robot man told mommy she was, umm… I forget the word but it started with a 'p'…"

"Pregnant?" John interrupted.

"Yeah, and Ethanial told me what it meant…"

"Did scary robot man mention any times, like weeks, months, days?" He asked lifting up his daughter to look at her eye level.

She smiled, "Yep he said two weeks."

John was about to say something when his communicator buzzed he answered it.

"John have you got Hawkgirl yet?" Bruce asked.

"Daddy, I want a little brother," he heard Ethanial whine.

"SHUT UP YOUR FATHER IS BUSY!" he heard Diana scream.

"No I'm just about there though," John answered as he kept flying.

"Oh good because you have four minutes!" Bruce screamed.

"Oh Shi…" John looked down at Ira, "Shittles taste the rainbow."

He knocked down the door to Shayera's room and Ira immediately flew from him.

"Ira!" Shay screamed as she scooped up her daughter in her cold arms. She then looked at Ira's face, "How did you get here?"

"Mommy, Daddy came," She smiled brightly as John entered the room.

Shay just gawked at him, she didn't know what else to do, she was about to say something when John interrupted her.

"Look I know we have a lot to talk about but we have about two minutes to get away from here."

Shay nodded and with her daughter in her arms she walked and stood beside him, "Get us three out of here."

"You mean us four," John corrected, she looked surprised at him and he clandestinely placed his hand on her stomach. She smiled and placed the hand that wasn't holding Ira onto of his.

"Flash?" Superman called

"All I can say is that my life is pretty plain, I like to watch the puddles gather rain…" Flash sat his head down on the controls groggily singing off key.

"FLASH!" Superman screamed.

"Yeah Big Guy?" he answered as he shot up.

"Get ready to take us out of here," he replied. Wally looked out the window and saw a big green bubble heading towards him and knew everything was going to be okay.

Once on the ship Bruce, Diana and J'onn went to the medical bay, Ira, Ethanial, Wally and Clark we're flying the Javelin 3.5 and John and Shay we talking in privacy.

"So I guess you know then?" she asked as she sat in on the couch, John was pacing before her.

"Yeah, my daughter told me about it," he said in a pissed off kind of voice.

"John how can you possibly be mad, we're all safe."

"Is it mine?" he asked abruptly as he stopped pacing.

"Is it mine?" she echoed, "Of course it's yours, what kind of question is that?"

"Well you are full of surprises, heck you got one in you right now."

"Cute John. What are you so angry about?"

"Were you going to tell me about this baby? Or were you going to hide it from me like you did Ira?" he asked angrily.

"Of course I would tell you…"

"Really? Just like you did with Ira? Damn Shay I missed everything. She doesn't even know anything about me! I know nothing about her except what Wally told me on the ride here," he ranted.

Shay faced the ground, "I was afraid to tell you, after what you said to me, I was afraid you'd do something drastic."

John sighed and took a seat beside Shay on the couch. He wrapped his strong arms around her and sighed.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

He looked into her beautiful eyes, and then at her stomach. He once again put his strong warm hand on her stomach, and she once again smiled.

"How can I turn that down?" he asked and embraced Shay, "But," he added, "I promised the other Lanterns I'd make a trip back to Oa, for a meeting. I'll be back in a week."

Shay shook her head, "The baby isn't even born yet and you're already making excuses to go play some hoops with your buds," She said playfully.

Lantern laughed and got up of the couch and offered her a hand, which she accepted. He put his hand around her waist and held her close as they walked out the door and to the cockpit.

"Mommy, Daddy guess what?!" Ira asked as she ran from Wally and Ethanial.

"What?" John asked.

"I want a Pterodactyl for my Birthday."

"Wally what did I tell you about putting ideas into her head."

Ira ran back to Clark who was showing Ethanial how to pilot the Javelin 3.5.

Wally ran up and told them, "So Ira told me about the baby. Jeez Shay, you have sex once in more than five years and you get pregnant. Someone fertile."

Shay laughed hard, but then Wally interrupted with a statement, "This one is so going to be a boy. I just know it."

Shayera rolled her eyes but then John added, "yeah I think you're right Wally."

Ira looked up from her chair, "It's a girl," she said and then smiled.

Shay laughed, but was interrupted by Bruce how came into the room with the new addition to his family.

"This is Tomothy Bruce Wayne," he explained happily showing the child off.

"Wait a minute," Shay asked, "Isn't Ethanial's middle name Bruce?"

"Yes," Bruce answered and everyone stared at him, "What it's a family name?!"

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Because it shall be your second last. But I know the question you all want to know the answer to, no not "What the hell are Shittles", but what about Shay's baby???!!!?!?!?!…_


	15. The Last ChapterPerhaps

_Yes the last chapter is finally here, and it is short, stupid, and full of jokes but..._

Chapter 15  
  
The Last Chapter....Perhaps  
  
Shayera walked towards the window, she slowly and groggily turned the blinds to open them. A vibrant, luminous white light shot through the window and pierced Shay's eyes. She groaned a few swear words and pulled on a turtleneck over her head.  
  
It was January, and Shay was in her last month but she had a good three weeks to go. Wally had volunteered to take Ira up to his cabin with Linda (they had made up a few months ago). Shayera instantly agreed because it would give John and herself sometime to talk about what was going to happen with the baby.  
  
But unfortunately for her, John got called away to an intergalactic war, which they needed back up for. He promised to be back in a day but that was three days ago.  
  
She sighed and turned on the kettle, it was freezing out. She didn't know why John had to live in such a cold city, but whenever she complained she would always hear the same reply.  
  
"It's good to live where it's cold; it build up the immune system."  
  
"Yeah it builds up the immune system," Shayera said aloud to herself, "Yeah tell me that when I have a hypothermic baby."  
  
"You're always complaining," John said from behind her.  
  
"Holy Shi... John," she swatted him playfully, "You idiot you almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
"So this is the thanks I get for coming home, a rude comment about my kid, and a brutal punch to my gut."  
  
"Number one, it my kid to, and number to that was a swat, I don't have the strength to hit. I have to save all my energy on keeping warm," she replied back.  
  
"Well," he said suggestively as he walked up and kissed her, "I can think of a few ways to warm up."  
  
"And I can think of a few reasons, to not use your ways" she laughed.  
  
"You never want to use my way," he whined.  
  
"I used your way twice and look what happened," she said pointing to her swelling stomach.  
  
"Touché," he agreed with an eyebrow cocked. Then he decided to change the subject, "Is Ira still with Wally?"  
  
"Yep, and you and I still have to pick out names," she added pouring tea from the kettle.  
  
"Ugh, that's boring," he replied then looked at Shayera's drink of choice, "I thought you drank coffee."  
  
"I do but it's bad for the baby. Boring, if it's so boring I'll just name the kid Chair," she said using Wally's old plan.  
  
"Only if the middle name is Face," John stated as he poured himself some coffee.  
  
"Sometimes I don't understand you. You're so lazy, all we have to do is one thing and you can't take that serio..." She stopped in mid sentence as a pain swept over her, an eerily familiar pain.  
  
"I'm lazy?" John asked his back turned, "You don't even finish your sentences."  
  
"John.....you.........idiot," Shayera groaned as she grasped the counter with one hand and her stomach with the other, trying to steady herself, "I'm in labor."  
  
John whipped around, "You're in what?" he asked grabbing onto her.  
  
"You have to call J'onn," She said calmly but seriously.  
  
"What? Why? Aren't we going to a hospital?" he asked back.  
  
"No, I have to have the baby here, It'll just be a waste of time, space and money if I go to a hospital, plus J'onn kind know the Thanagarian anatomy."  
  
"But where are you going to have it I mean there is no logical..."  
  
"Okay new plan, I'll make my way to the bed and lie down, and call John mentally. You can clean up my water which just broke on your hardwood floor, hmm?"  
  
"Aww, Shay you honestly couldn't wait?"  
  
"LIKE I CAN CONTROL IT!" she screamed back.  
  
"Uncle Wally tonight can we have smores again?" Ira asked as she held her Uncle Wally's hand as he opened the door to the cabin.  
  
"Yes but only if you and Linda don't eat them all this time," he answered.  
  
Ira giggled and Linda gave Wally that familiar look, she walked over the answering machine on the table.  
  
"Look Honey, that's strange there are six new messages," she said as she hit the button. Wally and Ira sat on the couch and Linda soon joined, they all listened.  
  
_Message One:  
"Hey Wally, Linda," John said in a normal voice, "Hi sweetie," he said in an especially loving one, "I just called to say that Shay went into labor three weeks early and wow we're having a blast without you, when you get this call me back."  
Tuesday January 8th, 10:29AM_  
  
_Message Two:  
"Hey Wally it's me again, just checking to see if you were home because Shayera kicked me out of the room because she said I was annoying, umm call me when you get this."  
Tuesday January 8th, 10:31AM  
  
Message Three:  
"Hi Wally, Linda, Princess, Umm Shay's still in labor, don't both calling just start driving, oh and can you bring some diapers? We forgot to get some, thanks."  
Tuesday January 8th, 10:34AM  
  
Message Four:  
"Hi Wally, Linda, Muffin, It's me and she's still in labor. Jeez how long can it take. I mean Rome wasn't built in a day but my God...............call me."  
Tuesday January 8th, 10:39AM  
  
Message Five:  
"Is your refrigerator running? Well you better go and catch it. Ha I'm just playing, Shay still won't let me back in the room and we haven't choosing a name yet so I..."  
"Will you shut the Fuc..." Shayera screamed.  
Tuesday January 8th, 10:42AM_  
  
_Message Six:  
"Shayera told me to phone back one more time and apologize for both of us because we've acted rudely. Oh and she had the baby, it's a..."  
BEEEEP WE'RE SORRY YOUR TAPE IS USED UP...  
Tuesday January 8th 11:07AM_  
  
"I don't believe this!" Wally sighed angrily at the machine, and grabbed his car keys from the table, "Alright, come sweeties, let's go."  
  
_Alright so that is the last chapter and is ends abruptly for one reason. I was thinking of doing a sequel story revolving around the children of the League, and not just BMWW and GLHG either, but I'd like to know what you think so please review with your opinion, it's been fun...Thank you -Abby _


End file.
